Stranded Island
by SkyeRaine
Summary: 7 Rich teenagers on a plane to Paris to be foreign exchange students. Something goes wrong and the plane crashes killing their only pilot. Stranded on an island, its girls vs boys. Mysterious things bring them together, but for how long?SqRi SeQu IrSel
1. Fights, Intros, and Boarding the Plane

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any FF8 characters! I'm just writing a story.  
  
Author's Note: This is also my first fic so, no FLAMING! Please. ^_^ Read and Review!  
  
*********************************************  
  
Character Descriptions:  
  
Zell-The loud mouth prankster type who is obsessed with monkeys. More of the fighter and helper and not into being the lover. He is fun loving and hilarious. Acts like an 8 year old at a zoo. A total blonde, but hey, he still gets his point across. 17 years old.   
  
Seifer-The cocky, stuck up, conceited, typical rich boy. Seifer is the snobbiest of them all and refuses to do anything gritty. Too full of himself and refuses to let a Squall have anything better than himself. 18 years old.  
  
Irvine- The cowboy flirt who is a big smart mouth and thinks out loud a lot. Romantic when he wants to be. Big suck-up to girls to get what he wants. Definitely a dork in the best possible way and is funny. 18 years old.  
  
Squall- Silent, sexy, smart-ass. Shows hardly any emotion and his favorite word is 'whatever'. Hates being the kid of one of the richest families in America. Stubborn at times and hates Seifer. Rude to pretty much everyone. Infatuated with Rinoa but doesn't show it cause he teases her and makes fun of her. 18 years old.  
  
Selphie- Hilarious, pretty, crazy, caring, helpful, nice, protective of Rinoa and Quistis, strong, and a daredevil. Argues with Irvine a lot and gets revenge on him. Just as big a dork as Zell but much more 'there'. Looks rich by all her shoes and expensive stuff but her personality makes her seem like she's just a normal 17 year old.   
  
Rinoa- Pretty, pouty, spunky, funny, clever, keeps herself looking good but keeps it all low key. Disagrees with Squall a lot because he constantly makes fun of her. Their relationship is sort of love/hate. Rich and it shows in clothes and accessories. Also in her personality. She acts snobby towards Squall and is sweet to everyone else, especially Quistis and Selphie. 17 years old  
  
Quistis- Smart, cool, calm and collected. Later changes to be out-going, loud, funny, jokey, wild, and is the only one who can get Seifer to do what she wants. Rich and has expensive things but not much. She's not into the whole rich and spoiled thing. 18 years old.   
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
~~Fights, Intros, and Boarding the Plane~~  
  
"You're going to go to Paris whether you like it or not!" Mr. Leonhart screamed across the beautifully decorated living room.  
  
"Calm down Luke. Squall, honey, don't you want to try something new?" Squall's mother asked. "Don't you want some more excitement?"  
  
"No, not really." Squall answered nonchalantly yet annoyed. "It's all the same. School is school."  
  
"Well you're lucky! Most teenagers would love to go to Paris!" Luke told him.  
  
"I'm not most teenagers dammit! I don't give a shit what you say! I am not going to Paris to be with a bunch of rich bitchy snobs!" Squall retorted.  
  
"Squall..." Serena said sitting down and rubbing her temples, "Please just listen to your father."  
  
"Whatever." Squall replied in a mumble. He walked off and began packing his bags cursing at his father every time he put a piece of clothing in his bag.   
  
Squall sighed as he boarded the plane. He was remembering the argument he had had with his father that morning. He hated his father with a passion sometimes.   
  
Squall Leonheart was the son of the richest man in America and he hated it. He was always expected to follow his father's footsteps, even if he didn't want to. His mother was the only reason he still lived there. He knew that if he left the house out of anger, his mother would argue with his father and they would get a divorce.  
  
His father, devilishly handsome, could get any woman he wanted. The reason he didn't was because he loved Serena very much and of course, wasn't the cheating type.  
  
Taking his seat on the plane, Squall looked out the window. Five other people his age were standing outside waiting to board the plane. They were all going to the same school he was and he had to sit with them for over 10 hours in a small plane.   
  
'This is gonna be long.' He thought to himself.   
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
A girl with short brown hair was jumping up and down, waiting next to board the plane. The girl's parents had set her up to be a foreign exchange student in Paris, her favorite place to visit. She had been there many times during summer vacations. She loved it and could never get enough of it.   
  
She was hoping to meet some dreadfully cute guys there since she'd seen them plenty of times before and hooked up with a few of them as well. Mostly, she just wanted to raid all of their shoe stores. She loved shoes. It was her thing. Breathing in deeply, she boarded the plane only to see a frustrated looking guy who was actually, very hot.  
  
"Hey! I'm Selphie Tilmitt! Are you going to Paris too?" She asked him, trying to make conversation. When Squall didn't answer, she started to pester him. "HELLOOOOOOOOO!! Answer me!"  
  
"….."  
  
"Fine! Be that way! Buttplugg!" She said in a puffy voice. Selphie walked over to the other side of the plane. She sat next to the window and immediately took her Walkman out.   
  
Squall looked over at her and mumbled, "Oh Hyne. This is going to be a very long trip."  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Waiting impatiently, a tall blonde girl was waiting for the people at the airport to load her luggage so she could board the plane. She thought it was pathetic that they took over 20 minutes and only had two people boarded so far.   
  
"Can you hurry it up?" She asked the woman taking leading them up the stairs.   
  
"Sorry Miss.."  
  
"Trepe. Quistis Trepe." Quistis replied.  
  
"Oh, we're sorry Miss Trepe but all of your parents told us to check the plane for problems to make sure you arrived in Paris safely." The woman said in an almost sickeningly sweet tone.  
  
"Ugh, whatever." Quistis groaned.  
  
Quistis was freezing. She couldn't wait to get on the plane. It was annoying how they made people wait. Like she knew it was going to be 40 degrees outside at 9:00 in the morning! Usually its warm!   
  
Quistis donned herself in a blue jean skirt just above the knee with boots coming to meet it. Her top was a deep forest green satin with lace sleeves. There was some lace crossing in the front taking over the satin. She wanted to look pretty, yet be comfortable, not cold.  
  
Finally, after five more minutes, the woman allowed her to get on the plane. She hoisted her book bag and purse on her right shoulder and walked up the steps. In the plane, she found Selphie singing along with her music no one else could hear, and Squall leaning on the window looking pissed off.   
  
Selphie noticed the girl and ripped her headphones off. "Hey! I'm going to Paris too! My name is Selphie!"  
  
"I'm Quistis. Nice to meet you Selphie. Damn its cold out there. Oh, do you mind if I sit with you?" Quistis received a warm smile from Selphie as an answer. She sat down and the girls immediately began talking about how fun it was going to be in Paris.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Looking out the window trying to block out the giggles and chatting from the girls across from him, Squall checked to see who else needed to get on the plane. One person caught his eye immediately.  
  
"Seifer." He growled. Seifer Almasy, the cockiest, most conceited rich boy Squall had met. He hated Seifer more than he hated his father. Squall touched the scar across his face. That was the most intense spar he had ever had with Seifer. Oh, how he despised Seifer.   
  
Much to his displeasure, Seifer was boarding the plane next. Seifer walked along the rows until he saw Squall. The two boys glared at each other for what seemed like eternity until…  
  
"Ahem."   
  
The rivals turned and saw Quistis and Selphie staring at them waiting for an explanation as to why they were glaring. Seifer turned away and continued to the back of the plane and took a seat.   
  
Following him with curious and interested eyes, Quistis was pulled out of her thoughts by Selphie loading her with questions as to why she thinks the 2 boys around them were glaring.   
  
'Hyne, he's hot.' Quistis thought before turning to Selphie.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Winking at the girl allowing the passengers to get on the plane was a handsome boy with a sexy cowboy hat on.   
  
"How ya doin', ma'am?" The boy asked the woman.   
  
Blushing, the girl answered with, "I'm pretty good, Sir. Would you like to request anything before departing?"  
  
"Well, since you ask, how about I get you with me in about oh say 10 minutes?"  
  
Blushing even more, the girl turned away to stifle a giggle.  
  
"Oh, per lease!!" Someone behind the sexy cowboy snorted.  
  
Turning, the cowboy asked, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Dude, that is the crappiest line ever! Where'd you learn to get girls, your damn grandpa!" The strange boy said.  
  
"What's your name?"   
  
"I'm Zell Dincht."  
  
"…"  
  
"Guessing by your silence, you have no idea who I am. Never mind it. What's your name?" Zell asked.  
  
"Irvine Kinneas" The cowboy replied.  
  
"Hm, well Irvine, you suck with pick-up lines. Now can you hurry your ass up and forget this girl so we can get on the damn plane? I'm freezing my ass of here!"  
  
Before turning to the now confused girl, Irvine looked at Zell's outfit. He was wearing long shorts and some kind of funky jacket. Finally snapping out of her daze, the girl allowed him and Zell to board.   
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
"I don't want to go to Paris! I want to stay here and graduate with my friends here! Why don't you get it? I refuse to go and do what you want me to do!" A girl with layered brown hair shouted at her father.  
  
"Rinoa Christine Caraway!" General Caraway roared." You will do as I tell you and you are going to like it! End of discussion!"  
  
"No! Not end of discussion! I will not go! And my name is not Caraway! It is Heartilly!" The girl called Rinoa retorted.   
  
Rinoa knew she had gone too far but she had to do what she had to do, even if it meant bringing back the memories of her mother's death. Her father was silent for a minute. He hated when she used her mother's maiden name.  
  
Taking a deep breath, "Rinoa, do not use that name. And do not argue with me about where you are going to go for your last year of high school. It has already been decided. Pack your bags because you need to be at the airport within an hour.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Running at full speed, Rinoa was trying to make it on board the private plane to Paris before it left her there. Almost dropping all of her luggage and just giving up, she rounded the corner and burst through the door. She began to call to the stewardess to tell her to wait.   
  
Turning, the stewardess saw her and waited patently. Apologizing for being late, Rinoa left her luggage for the crew to store and walked on board the plane with her backpack up on her shoulders.   
  
Squall had noticed the girl running and immediately thought she was beautiful. Late and materialistic because of all her bags, but beautiful all the same. His eyes followed her until she boarded the plane. Her blue jeans and black halter top fit her body perfectly, accenting every curve. The blue duster she wore only made her look better. Blue was definitely her color. He noticed her face was rosy from being so cold and tired.  
  
Walking down the rows, Rinoa found a seat next to Zell and diagonal from Selphie and Quistis. Zell was sitting next to the window mumbling something about cowboys and didn't notice Rinoa was next to him until after the plane had started. Rinoa sat there after introducing herself and knew this was going to be a horrible year. She couldn't believe her father.   
  
After ten minutes of flying, Quistis and Selphie turned back to her and they began to chat which helped Rinoa take things off her mind. Squall would occasionally look back at the beautiful girl who had almost missed her plane.   
  
'Rinoa. Hm. At least there's one good thing about this trip.' He thought to himself before chuckling.   
  
Irvine gave him a weird look and when Squall noticed it, he turned away mumbling 'Whatever'.   
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
*Ok people! This is my first fic! I know, this chapter was dull. _ Kinda tired! Late night writing! Not good!   
  
Anywho, Not sure how many chapters this story will be. Hopefully at least 20 or more. The more reviews I get, the faster I will update! Honestly, if I suck, don't say that. Just give me pointers! I'm open to opinions! ^_^   
  
All right, that's it for now! I'm outta here! Ja Ne!  
  
xo:Sunshine:xo 


	2. Unexpected Mistake and More Fights

Unexpected Mistake and More Fights  
  
  
  
After getting to know Quistis and Selphie for over 4 hours, Rinoa turned to Zell. She decided they should talk since, after all, they were sitting next to each other and would be for the next 9 hours.  
  
"Hey um, Zell, right?" Rinoa said cautiously.  
  
"....."  
  
"Hello? Erm, Zell? Ya there?" Figuring he wasn't quite 'there', Rinoa turned to make friends with Seifer, but right as she was turning, Zell snapped out of his trance.  
  
"Oh, oh sorry. What were you saying?" He said to Rinoa.   
  
Giving him a confused look before answering, Rinoa said, "I was just saying hey. I mean we've been sitting here for oh say, 4 and half hours and we haven't said a word to each other."  
  
He nodded. "Yeah this is true. So how's your family?"  
  
"My family?" Rinoa choked back a laugh. He didn't know her family! He didn't know her! 'What an odd one.' She thought. 'Definitely a plum.'  
  
"Yeah, I mean you do have a family, right?" He asked her with interest.  
  
"Of course I do. Well my mom is dead." She explained. "But my dad is a General. He's a real bastard. Really controlling. He's the one who forced me to go to Paris."   
  
"Um, don't you want to?"  
  
"Nah, not really. I guess it doesn't matter though. I only had 2 best friends where I used to live. All the chicks hated me!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Well that's just silly. Did you know all the chicks at your school?" He asked her.  
  
Giggling a bit Rinoa told him, "You're a keeper! I like you!"  
  
"Well I like you too..er..what's your name again?" He asked her blushing a bit for being so out of it.  
  
"Rinoa Heartilly" She told him laughing.  
  
"Right! I like you too Rinoa!" He all but shouted.  
  
At that moment, Squall turned. He was shocked to be hearing what he was hearing. Surely, nah, he doesn't mean like that. They just met and besides, that dude was odd. Still, there was a bit of jealousy rising in Squall as he clenched his fists.  
  
"Woah there partner! Whatcha gettin your tightie-whities in a knot for?" He turned to see what Squall was glaring at and then he grinned. "Oh, someone diggin that pretty lady back there?"  
  
Turning towards Irvine, Squall growled.   
  
"Fuck off."  
  
"Hey hey hey! Chill man chill! There are some cute ladies present. Why the language?"   
  
To Squall, Irvine was a real monkey. He wasn't too bad, but still, he wasn't sure if he could take the cowboy for over a day.  
  
"Whatever." Sqaull replied. "I need to walk a lil bit."  
  
"Uh, dude, where ya gonna walk? Down the aisle and back?"   
  
"Sure, why not." He told the cowboy nonchalantly.  
  
"All right man. Suit yourself. I'll just be here talking to that cute lil brunette over there."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Squall got up and began walking towards the back of the plane. There was one reason he got up and it wasn't to stretch. He wanted to at least talk to Rinoa a little bit. They might end up at different schools for all he knew.   
  
Rinoa turned her head after having a laugh with Zell and saw a very hot guy walking towards her, even if he wasn't looking directly at her. She was interested and determined to make conversation with him.  
  
"Hey! I'm Rinoa! What's your name?" She asked brightly once Squall was closer to her.  
  
"Huh? Oh I'm Squall." He replied, caught off gaurd.  
  
"Nice to meet you Squall! You're going to Paris too I presume?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Not much of a talker huh?" She frowned.  
  
"....."  
  
"Oh. Well that's ok!" She said said smile returning. "I can change that! That is, if you wanna hang out when we get to Paris?"  
  
"Uh, sure."  
  
"Great! You can hang with me and my best bud Zell here!" She turned to Zell who had a mile wide smile plastered on his face.  
  
Anger and jealousy rising, Squall turned to go back to his seat.  
  
"Wha..wait! Why ya leaving me?" Rinoa asked upset. "Oh, you're either shy...OR..somone is just a bit grumpy!" She said pinching his cheeks.  
  
Squall gave her a funny look and swat her hand away. He just simply turned back and sat down.  
  
"Well someone is a bit anal!" Rinoa grunted.  
  
"Eh?" Squall said. "Anal?" Squall snorted with chuckles.  
  
"What is your problem?" She asked. "And WHY are you LAUGHING!?" Rinoa was getting pretty mad. It didn't help that Squall was just chuckling.  
  
She gave him an odd look before saying, "You're such a, a, You're such a muffin!!"  
  
This stopped Squall's laughing. Rinoa was finally satsifed until he started to chuckle again.  
  
"Argh! You're mean!! I don't like you any more!" She pouted.  
  
Squall stopped his chuckle fits and just stared at her. He didn't want her to not hate him but he didn't want to become her little dog either. Unexpectedly...  
  
"Like I give a fuck if you like me. you're just a spoiled little brat." He replied in a monotone voice.  
  
Rinoa turned to him in shock, as well as Quistis and Zell.  
  
"Hey! That's my new best bud you're talking to! She's not little!" Zell retorted.  
  
"Ahem" said Quistis. "That doesn't really help her uh, Zell. You're still saying she's a spoiled brat."  
  
"Oh." He turned away a little embarassed of speaking before thinking. "Well she's not those either!"  
  
"Whatever." Squall said.  
  
Right as Rinoa was about to turn and yell at him for talking to her friend like that, there was a jerk in the plane. It suddenly felt as thought somone had punched the entire plane and moved it to the left. They heard the engine sputtering and as they were just getting up from falling before, the plane jerked again, this time to the right. Rinoa fell smack down on Squall's lap. Blushing for where her hands had almost landed, Rinoa got up and balanced herself so it wouldn't happen again.  
  
"What was that guys?" she asked everyone shakily.  
  
"I don't know. But it really doesn't seem right." Quistis said.  
  
"Well someone should go talk to the pil..!!" Before Rinoa could finish, she was thrown forward as well as everyone else. Everyone crashed into Rinoa, but since Squall hit her first, he used himself as a shield so she wouldn't get hurt. She noticed it but was too busy to think about it. The plane was spinning and they knew they were gonna crash. They were just hoping the pilot or someone would do all they could to stop them from crashing. Somehow, Rinoa was able to reach the handle to the pilot's room. They all fell through and found that the pilot was laying there unconcious.  
  
"Now what do we do!?" Selphie yelled.  
  
"How the hell should we know?" Irvine grumbled back.  
  
"Well sorry! I was just asking! Sheesh!" She retorted.  
  
"Will you two shut up! If this plane crashes we're gonna get hit head on! We better try to move to the back of the plane as best we can! Quistis yelled.  
  
They all agreed and began to crawl to the back of the plane, linking on to each other's legs and pulling each other up more. Eventually, they were all pretty much towads the back of the plane. Not knowing when or how it all happened, they suddenly crashed. Surprisingly, they landed on an island. The plane was totally wrecked, but obviously, it would be.  
  
Crawling out by herself, came Selphie. She lost track of everyone during the crash and now felt alone.  
  
"He-Hello?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*All right people! That was the second chappie! Felt like leaving a cliffie! ^_^ Ain't that just grand of me? hehe I know! Lots of talking in this one! not really action but ya know, there sorta is in the talking! _  
  
Well, this is getting really fun!! I'm lovin writing my story! Anywho, still, more reviews, faster updates! Gotta dash for now! I'm waiting for a certain Honey to review! hehe You know who you are! Love ya!  
  
Ja Ne!  
  
xo:Sunshine:xo 


	3. Wounds, Lakes, and Baths

Wounds, Lakes, and Baths  
  
"He-Hello?" Selphie called. She turned to look back at the crashed plane, hoping someone else had survived. She began to search around the plane. She found Zell there, blood on his arm.   
  
"Zell! Are you okay? Oh my Hyne! Zell! Zell wake up!" Selphie was praying he would wake up. She waited a few more moments and was going to start searching more before she heard a rustling noise.   
  
"So-someone there?" She whispered. No answer came. She steadily began to stand when she saw Seifer pulling a body from the plane.  
  
"Hey! It's you!" She sighed with relief. "I thought I was the only one! Zell here looks…well he looks dead."  
  
"Look, shut the hell up and help me with her! Watch my leg too! I have a fucking slice in it!" Seifer grumbled.  
  
"Oh! Ok! Who is it?" She asked walking towards him.  
  
"The hell if I know! I think her name is.."  
  
"Quisty! Oh Hyne! Quisty come on! Don't be dead!" She noticed there was a gash on her stomach. It wasn't very deep, but it was there. Selphie was so worried. Her and Seifer pulled Zell out as well. They lay both Quistis and Zell together hoping they would regain consciousness while they kept searching for the others in the now demolished plane.   
  
They pulled out the pilot's body out of decency and then they heard branches crack from the other side of the plane. Selphie, already frightened, became even more frightened and clung to Seifer.  
  
"Geroff me! What do you think you're doing!?" He growled at her.  
  
"Sh! I'm scared! This is really creepy!" She whimpered.  
  
"Shut up! Lets go search to see what it was!"   
  
"No! Are you mad? 'Lets just go have a peep at what might be around the other side of our crashed airplane and see if it won't kill us or not!' Yeah real smart idea brainiac!" She griped.  
  
Suddenly, as if on cue, Squall came around the corner, sending a wave of relief over Selphie. She noticed he had something in his hands and gasped as she realized what, or rather, who it was.  
  
"Rinoa! Oh, is she all right? Are you guys hurt? What happened? Where were you? We searched everywhere!" She bombarded him with questions.  
  
"Um, whatever. We're fine. She's cut on the head, but its just a little one. I have a slight gash on my legs, but I'll be fine." He replied, completely unfazed by the fact that they crashed on an uncharted island.   
  
"Oh! We all need to clean up! This is just horrible! How could we have crashed! Gr, our stupid pilot either died, had a heart attack, or fell asleep. He better be hoping he's dead cause if not, he'll be wishing he was when I'm done!" Selphie was outraged.   
  
Seifer and Squall met eyes but immediately glared as the girl kept rambling on. They turned from each other, still ignoring Selphie. All of a sudden, Zell and Quistis began to move around and make noises.  
  
Seifer walked over to Quistis and began to touch her face with his hands to wake her.   
  
"Wha-Selphie?" Quistis said in a raspy voice. "Selphie, what's going on? Why are we on the grou..Why are you touching me?!! Ah! You're a maniac!" Quistis jumped to her feet only wishing she hadn't because as soon as she stood still, she began to waver and collapsed. Seifer caught her in time.   
  
"Th-thanks." She smiled weakly.  
  
"Yeah yeah. Don't get used to it. It was just a one time thing."   
  
She rolled her eyes and leaned against a tree so she wouldn't fall over again. Looking at, the crashed airplane, her eyes opened wide.  
  
"Oh Hyne! We crashed! Did, did everyone live? Wh-Where is..?" She stopped abruptly. She saw Rinoa laying in Squall's arms looking lifeless and Zell on the ground, not looking any better.  
  
"They're not…dead. Right?" She whispered.  
  
Selphie walked to Rinoa. "No, not dead, she's got a pulse. Seifer, check Zell."  
  
Seifer refused at first but then a sharp glare from Quistis made him move. Shocked at how he understood and listened to her, Quistis shook her head. She counted everyone that was there.   
  
"3..4..5..6.." she mumbled to herself. "Wait, where's the cowboy? Where's Irvine?" Her face was filled with worry as well as Selphie's. Squall and Seifer looked at the two girls. They completely forgot about Irvine too. Then, unexpectedly, Zell started to talk in his sleep.  
  
"Where's my bunny? Don't hurt him! Pleas don't! No!!" He mumbled quite loudly I might add. All eyes turned to Zell. He was rolling back and forth as if caught in his dream. Next thing everyone knew, he was sitting up sweating.   
  
"Oook, that was odd." Came another voice.  
  
Squall jumped. He looked down and saw Rinoa grinning up at him. She was at least well enough to smile.  
  
"Sorry, did I scare you?" she asked.  
  
"No." He set her down abruptly. She frowned. He winced when he saw her frown. Her wanted to see her smile instead. But then again, it was almost impossible to keep a smile when you just come out of a plane crash.  
  
"What'd ya drop me down for?" She asked him.  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"You did so! You said 'No.' then just dropped me to my feet!"   
  
"So?"  
  
"So? So!? Gr, you're such a stupid muffin!! You're a big meany!"  
  
Squall rolled his eyes at her 6-year-old comments. "Whatever."  
  
"Ugh! People like you are so..so.." Rinoa snorted with fury. She stormed off towards Zell instead and began to talk to him.   
  
Scrunching his face up, Squall muttered, "Whatever." And turned on his heel to go rest on a tree.  
  
********************************************  
  
"Hello! Do you guys understand us! I-R-V-I-N-E I-S N-O-T H-E-R-E!" Selphie yelled.  
  
Quistis was the only one backing her up. It had been about a half an hour and they still had no sign of Irvine. Quistis sighed.  
  
"Selphie's right people. We need to find Irvine. What if he was hurt really bad? We have to search this entire plan front to back and top to bottom." Quistis announced.  
  
No one paid any attention to them except Rinoa and Zell. She turned from her conversation with Zell to listen to them. The best buds listened to the girls and then decided they would help, since Seifer and Squall were useless.   
  
"Ok. So, Zell and I will take this side and you two take the other side?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Sure! As long as we find him." Selphie said nervously.  
  
"Ooo, does someone have a thing for the cowboy?" Zell asked slyly.   
  
"Oh shut up you big toe sucking dorfus!" Selphie retaliated.   
  
"Dorfus?" Said Rinoa.  
  
The 2 remaining girls began to chuckle madly. Where had Selphie gotten such a word?  
  
"What is so funny?" She asked in a pouty voice.  
  
"Sorry Selph, but you have some weird words! What the hell is a dorfus?" Quistis asked. Rinoa was still chuckling at the weird comment.   
  
"Ugh! That's what you're laughing at!? You guys are so dumb!" Selphie started. Rinoa stood up and finally stopped laughing so she could listen intently to what the kid-like girl was going to explain. "Dorfus is a mix of dork and doofus! Sheesh! I would have thought you guys would know that!" When they just stood there with dumbfounded looks on their faces, her smile returned. She just giggled because of her bizarre word. She liked it though.  
  
"So, anyways. Lets get crackin' on finding Irvine." Zell interrupted.   
  
"Right." The 3 girls chorused.  
  
Zell and Rinoa walked around to the other side of the plane. They began moving everything that was movable. In their search for Irvine, they found..  
  
"Our luggage!" Rinoa yelped. "Yes! Thank Hyne! I don't know if I could stand it in these clothes for more than a day!"  
  
Squall rolled his eyes. He was watching Rinoa intently. He noticed every graceful movement she made.   
  
'She's such a kid. Why do I like her so much?'  
  
'Because she does something to you and makes you feel a certain way.'  
  
'Shuddup. She doesn't do anything to me and I don't feel any other way around her than I do when I'm around that little bastard Seifer.'  
  
'Uh-huh. Sure. Anything you say.'  
  
'Ok, why are you popping up all of a sudden? I'm not weird like this! I do NOT talk to myself!'  
  
'Hm, odd, looks like you are to me, er, to you that is.'  
  
'Fuck off.'  
  
'That cowboy was right, cool your language.'  
  
'Whatever.'  
  
'Yeah sure! Whatever! Is that all you can say! That's all you said to Rinoa!'  
  
Squall shook his head to stop himself from talking to, well, himself.   
  
"Hey, puberty boy! Got a little crush on Rinoa eh?" Seifer grinned evilly.  
  
"Shut the fuck up Seifer."  
  
"Oh, temper, temper. Someone's a bit touchy when it comes to her."  
  
Squall turned away while sliding down the tree to relax. Selphie, Quistis, Rinoa, and Zell continued to search the plane. After another 10 minutes, Zell began to yell.  
  
"Hey! I found him! I found someone! Come and help me!"  
  
The girls ran over and Squall opened his eyes. Did he drift off?  
  
"Oh Hyne! It's him! Seifer, Squall come help us!" Selphie called.  
  
Neither of them moved.   
  
"Dammit! Seifer! Stop being a bastard and get your ass over here to help!" Zell hollered. "You too Squall!"  
  
Seifer made a grunting noise and stayed where he was but Squall, surprisingly, got up and began to help them out. They moved the plane door out of the way completely and revealed more of Irvine's body. There was only a small hole once they moved the door because the front had been crunched back.   
  
"Someone needs to climb in and get him." Rinoa exclaimed. "Someone small. Selphie go!"  
  
"Why me? You're small!" She complained.  
  
"Urgh, just go!" Rinoa and Quistis said in unison while pushing her down to the hole.  
  
"All right all right. Hyne!" Selphie grumbled.   
  
She got down to her knees and began to climb through the hole, which before was the door. She got through quite easily and crawled on all fours to the front of Irvine's body. She checked his pulse. He was still breathing. He had the worst injury of them all. There were slices on his side and on his legs. There were also a few scrapes on his face.   
  
'Very gorgeous face I might add. Good thing his face didn't have those huge slices in it.'  
  
'Wait, where did THAT come from?'  
  
Selphie began to think and argue with herself but stopped when Irvine shuffled. She turned quickly. Her hand moved over to his face. She touched his cheek and rubbed her hand against it. It was baby soft. She smiled. She leaned down closer to his face, yet not sure why. Immediately, Irvine moved his head up and opened his eyes and planted a deep, strong kiss on her lips. Her eyes opened wide.  
  
"Ah! What!? You're not unconscious!?" She was fuming, yet blushing all the same. She had only talked to the guy on the plane. Yeah, he was hot and all but, she wanted to get to know him actually. Hell, she definitely wasn't expecting that. Then she growled at herself. She felt like a perfect little schoolgirl.  
  
"Sorry babe. Couldn't resist." Irvine smirked. Selphie smacked him and he howled with pain. She began to drag him out. The others heard his howl and looked in the hole to see what was happening. Selphie climbed out of the hole/door dragging Irvine the best she could. Once enough of him was hanging out of the hole, Selphie moved out of the way and let the others pull him out completely.   
  
"Irvine!" Quistis gasped.  
  
"What happened?" asked Zell. "We heard you yell.." He turned around only to see a furious Selphie. "Did you put the moves on her and she got mad because you were faking it?"  
  
Dumbfounded, Selphie looked at Zell. Either he was watching or he was just good. She turned back and sat down next to a tree. Everyone was out of the plane and safe, with only a few injuries.  
  
**************************************  
  
After 2 hours of caring for their wounds with what they could find, the group decided to figure out what they were going to do for a place to stay. They also needed to find some way to tell their parents that they had crashed.  
  
"We have no idea where we are! We have no place to stay!" Quistis was worried and mad at the same time.   
  
"Chill Rage!" Seifer snarled. "We'll find something to do!"  
  
"What did you call me?" Quistis asked in a deadly tone. "Rage? Is that what you wanted to call me? Rage?" She scoffed and turned away.  
  
"Quisty, now's not the time to argue." Rinoa compromised. "We all need to work together. I think first, we should look for a place to stay. All we've done so far is stay in this same spot for hours."  
  
"Well not much to do is there?" Seifer barked.  
  
"What the hell is your problem? They aren't doing anything to you and you're being an ass to them!" Selphie shrieked. "Stop rejecting their ideas and listen for a change!"   
  
"Shut up bitch!"   
  
Irvine jumped at this. "Don't call her that! I mean it. You have no right. They even healed your damn wounds and all you can do is bitch at them!"  
  
"Back off cowboy, there's only one person who is competition for me and he's standing behind you."  
  
Irvine turned around to see Squall leaning against a tree. Irvine was lost and was going to continue but stopped. He mumbled something about 'bastard' and 'rich bitch' before turning away.   
  
Rinoa got up and everyone was watching her. She was grabbing her bags and all of her belongings. No one knew what she was doing. But soon, Selphie and Quistis caught on and grabbed their stuff as well.  
  
"Wait! What are you guys doing?" Zell asked completely lost.  
  
"What the fuck does it look like? They're leaving." Seifer stated.  
  
"Shut the hell up bastard!"   
  
"Pff, puh-lease."  
  
Zell just rolled his eyes. He grabbed his luggage too. He would rather be with his best buddy than the guys.   
  
Irvine called after them. "Wait! Come back! We'll all go! It's not safe for us to split up." He turned to Seifer and Squall as if waiting for them to come along while he grabbed his stuff. The other 2 boys followed in suit not saying a word. They left the pilot there because when they last checked, he had no pulse.   
  
*************************************  
  
They all began to wander deep into the forest they had crashed in. They were walking for 3 hours before Zell finally called for a rest.   
  
"Ok! Stop! This madness has gone on for two long." He panted.  
  
"Zell we've been walking at a slow, steady pace. How are you tired?" Rinoa asked trying not to laugh.  
  
"What? Making fun of the fat guy huh? Yeah! Just because I'm a little pudgy, you think I can just walk for days eh!? Well I can't! It's not my fault I'm fat! It's Mother Dincht's fault! She just made such yummy food and I could never resist and.." He broke off seeing everyone burst with laughter.  
  
He grumbled. "Losers." Before standing back up and walking ahead of them.  
  
"Ya know, he's got a point, we actually haven't gotten anywhere." Quistis spoke too soon. As soon as they turned a large bend, they found a gorgeous lake. They thought it was odd how it was a lake on what they figured was an island but they loved it anyways. At least it was something new!  
  
"Oh thank Hyne! Finally! Something good found on this wretched island or whatever!" Rinoa exclaimed. Selphie and Quistis gave each other a look and rolled their eyes while stifling their giggles. They knew Rinoa was a keeper already. The teens placed their bags down and laid down for a bit. The girls put their feet in the water.   
  
They all three sighed. "This feels so good." Quistis mumbled. "Where are we going to stay though?"   
  
"Not sure." Rinoa replied. "We could always just camp out here I guess." Her and the other 2 girls scrunched their noses after taking a look at the trees and ground. It wasn't comfortable looking but if was all they had, they would deal.   
  
Sometime during time the girls had been relaxing, Irvine and Zell had wandered off to explore. Shockingly, they found a cabin with 3 rooms. It was fairly large, actually. The only problem was that the beds were all in the same room. The kitchen was opposite the so-called 'bedroom' and the bathroom was connected to both. They figured it was perfect, compared to sleeping outside that is. The boys came back shouting and jumping.   
  
"We found a cabin!"  
  
"There are beds!"  
  
"It's great!" "  
  
"Come see it with us!!" Zell finished. They had been talking at the same time and no one understood what they said. Looking at their friends with surprise, they yelled it again.  
  
"We found a cabin! Hello! Don't you wanna sleep there than out here?!" Zell shouted happily. Everyone's faces lit up. Now they understood what he was talking about.   
  
"Zell! Irvine! That's great!" Selphie exclaimed. She ran over to hug the boys and Rinoa and Quistis followed suit. The boys got hugs from both of the girls except, Irvine never got a hug from Selphie. He knew she was still pissed form his joke.   
  
"Lets go guys!" The girls shouted to Squall and Seifer. Rinoa walked to Squall and said, "Squall? Are you ok? You seem really, well I dunno, but you're not very talkative. I kinda think it's my fault or something."  
  
Squall just looked at her with a confused look on his face. Of course it wasn't her fault. He just wasn't a talker.   
  
"Um, it's not your fault." He replied.  
  
"Well that's always good to hear!" She smiled brightly. Her smile was back and he was glad. "So, shall we be off?" She linked her arm with his and started to drag him down the path behind Zell and the others. Squall heard Seifer scoff and he turned to glare at him. Seifer had an amused look on his face as he mouthed, 'Wimp' and 'Pet Dog.'  
  
That pissed Squall off. He jerked his arm away from Rinoa who was happily humming. She gave him a confused look and turned to him. He just stared at her, seeing the disappointment written all over her face.  
  
"Squall? What's wrong now? Sheesh, did I do something again?" She was kinda frustrated that she kept feeling like things were her fault.  
  
"No." He just shook his head. "It's just that my arm was falling asleep. That's all" He lied to her. He saw the anger cross her face now. He was in for it and he didn't know if he could hold back his temper.   
  
"You arm? Falling asleep? That is.." She breathed in deeply. "The worst excuse I have ever heard. Why don't you just tell me you don't like hanging around me huh? Or just tell me what's wrong with me!"   
  
"Whatever."  
  
"There ya go with that 'whatever' again! Don't you say anything else!"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Don't care to."  
  
"What do you mean you don't care to? You have to talk!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why? Why do you have to talk? What the hell kind of question is that?"  
  
"A simple one..?"  
  
"GRR! You are so…you're such a..an ANAL RETINITIVE BUTTPLUGG!" With that she stormed off towards the others.  
  
Seifer snorted. That girl was out of her mind. She was whiny and child like. Besides, he though that Quistis was more his type. Squall just stared after her.   
  
************************************************  
  
They finally came to the cabin 20 minutes later and the girls all squeaked with joy. They ran into the place and claimed their beds. Their spirits were killed when they noticed that there were only 4 beds.   
  
"Sorry girls, forgot to tell you there were only 4 full sized beds. There will be one person in their own bed and everyone else will pair up." Zell announced. "And I already claimed that I get the bed alone.  
  
The girls crumpled their noses again. They would have to share with the guys they were secretly crushing on yet acted as thought they hated? Perfect. And not the good perfect either. Rinoa stormed out of the cabin glaring at Squall as she walked by.   
  
Selphie and Quistis claimed their guys. Well since Quistis had already claimed Irvine, and Selphie didn't really know Squall, she chose Seifer. The rude prick. After they chose, they went off to look for Rinoa but then they noticed Squall was gone too. They figured he went to apologize and they began to unpack. Zell and Irvine went to go get firewood for the fireplace that was also in the kitchen and Quistis went along with them since she didn't really care for her clothes getting unpacked.  
  
***************************************  
  
Rinoa was walking down the bank of the lake kicking anything she could. Why did Squall have to be so mean to her all the time? She did nothing to him. He was just pain mean naturally. She was still attracted to him though.  
  
'What? How am I attracted to someone so rude?' she thought.  
  
'Because deep down you know he is really a good guy.'  
  
'Oh per-lease! That is such a lame excuse!'  
  
'Ok, your call. You know its true though.'  
  
'Uh huh and this is coming from the side of me who told me to go streaking around the outside of the mall building thinking I wouldn't get caught.'  
  
'Heh heh. It was only bra and undies!'  
  
'And the side that told me if I snuck out, my father would be worried and look for me and give me my freedom, right? Yeah that worked out well!'  
  
'It's not my fault you got yourself caught by listening to yourself!'  
  
'Oh shut up!'  
  
'Whatever chick, you're the one talking to yourself.'  
  
Rinoa's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. She turned only to see the one she had been thinking of.  
  
"Squall."  
  
"Rinoa, I'm sorry."  
  
"Pah! You? Sorry!? For one, you hardly talk, for two, you freak every time I am trying to be your friend and you're always mean to me!"  
  
Growling, Squall retaliated, "What the fuck do you know about me? I'm just not into talking much ok?"  
  
"Yeah, but you sure as hell like to fight and argue right?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Oh Hyne. He's rude and he's thick!"  
  
"Thick? Me?"  
  
"Well, yeah. That's what I said Muffin!"  
  
"And stop with this Muffin shit!"  
  
"Muffin!"  
  
"Brat!"  
  
"Muffin! MUFFIN MUFFIN MUFFIN!!"  
  
"Shut the fuck up!" Squall had stepped closer and they were now only inches apart. Glaring at each other, but only inches. Just a little bit more..  
  
"Rinoa! Glad you're ok! We got some wood!" Zell shouted. "Lets go make a fire!"  
  
Rinoa turned back to Squall and gave him one more 'Muffin' and a glare and walked off.  
  
********************************  
  
"STOP BEING A PRICK!!"   
  
"I'M NOT A PRICK! YOU'RE JUST A BITCH!" Seifer's voice was coming in clearly.   
  
"OH! That DOES IT!" The other 4 teens walked in the cabin just as Selphie tackled Seifer. Since he wasn't facing her and didn't thinks he would do anything, he collapsed.  
  
"Take THAT and THAT!" Selphie was punching him in the stomach until he finally grabbed her wrists and threw her off of him, of course not literally throwing. He still held on to her wrists.  
  
"I do not hurt girls. Don't fuck with me though." Seifer threw her arms down and picked her up with ease. She glared at him.  
  
"I CANNOT sleep in the same bed with that maniac!" She shouted.  
  
"What? You were with Seifer? Quisty, who were you.." Rinoa understood. She was to sleep with Squall. It was better than Seifer.   
  
"Quisty switch me!"  
  
"Fine Selphie. I'll switch!" Quistis didn't care. She could control him with her whip. She grinned.  
  
"Well I think this calls for a bath!" Selphie smiled brightly. "Come on gals! Get your swim suits!"  
  
*Hey ya'll! Another sorta cliffie! Hehe! This was fun writing this chappie! Long! But Fun! Ok! More reviews people! I'll update hopefully tomorrow!   
  
HONEY! REVIEW! FIX REX! ^_* Love ya!  
  
Love~Luck  
  
xo:Sunshine:xo 


	4. Water Fights, Marshmallows and Mysteriou...

Water Fights, Marshmallows and Mysterious Guys  
  
"What do you mean time for a bath?" Zell asked curiously.  
  
"Awesome! Ya'll are gonna go to the lake right?" Irvine asked. The girls nodded in response.  
  
"And you're gonna get..naked?" This time they shook their heads with a glare and Irvine was disappointed. "Why not!?"  
  
"Shut up you lecher! We're not easy like that! Well I'm not!" Quistis smirked. The other two girls glared at her. "Hehe only jokin' gals!" Quistis laughed nervously.  
  
"It's all good Quisty! And YOU!" Selphie said turning to Irvine. "Even if we did get naked, which we are NOT, you would not see us!"  
  
"Aw! Come on Sunshine! Why not?" He asked pouting.  
  
"Sunshine? That's what you named her?" Quistis asked in disbelief.  
  
"Don't be talking shit Rage." Seifer commented.  
  
Quistis growled and smacked him upside the head. Hard.   
  
"Ow! What the fuck was that for?" He grumbled angrily. He saw the other two girls laughing at him while Quistis was just glaring.  
  
"I told you not to call me Rage!"   
  
"But it fits perfectly!"  
  
"Fuck you!"  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
"PLUMS!" Rinoa yelled. This got her many odd looks. She just grinned sheepishly and then started up again. "You guys are stupid. Seifer, you're a plum. No doubt. Quisty, Rage is a cool name! Selphie, Sunshine fits! Irvine Monkey fits you! And Squall, Muffin suits you! As for me…someone can pick." She was just smiling at the odd expressions that were directed towards her.  
  
"Honey!" Zell yelled. "You can be called Honey! I love honey! And you're the next best thing to honey Rinoa!" Rinoa smiled at Zell. He was the best.   
  
"All right! That suits me! I like it! Thanks Zell!" Zell grinned at her before going off in the trees. "Hey Zell whatcha doin?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Well, thinking of honey makes me crave some! I'm gonna go find a beehive and steal their honey!" He grinned stupidly, yet it was so funny. The girls just giggled at Zell cause he was so ditzy.   
  
"All right Zell!"  
  
"Have fun!"  
  
"Don't get too lost buddy!" Rinoa said. The girls were the only ones to say goodbye.   
  
"Ok! Let's go get our suits on!" Selphie squealed.   
  
"Ok!" The other two girls agreed in unison. They all ran off to the cabin. The boys just stood and stared after them.   
  
"What freaky chicks." Irvine stated.  
  
"……"   
  
"Urgh, you guys are fucking boring. I'm leaving. Later." And with that, Irvine stalked off. The two left just stood there doing nothing. But finally, after a few moments, Seifer walked off as well mumbling to himself words that Squall couldn't hear.   
  
'I wanna see her in a bathing suit. That would be hot.' Squall thought.   
  
'Argh! You do NOT like Rinoa! She's a brat who calls you a muffin.'  
  
'You like it. Admit it.'  
  
'Why the hell would I like being called a muffin? It's a fucking stupid name anyways!'  
  
'Cause it comes from her.'  
  
'Fuck you'  
  
'Ok, go fuck yourself.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'You said fuck you. I am you and you are me so I guess that means you're gay! I mean, doing it with a guy and stuff…I, I mean WE shudder at the thought.'   
  
Squall shook his head to stop from continuing to talk to himself. He was going crazy! Immediately he heard a scream. He turned his head in the direction it came from and began to run to the cabin. He knew it was Rinoa. He wasn't sure how, but he knew it was her.  
  
******************************  
  
"QUISTIS!!! SELPHIE!!! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!" Rinoa was enraged. Right as she was changing, Quistis and Selphie had taken a picture of her. She hadn't even gotten her bottoms on yet. All she had on was her top. The two pranksters began to laugh when they saw her face. She finished putting her suit on and chased after them. They dropped the camera and ran still laughing.  
  
Right when she had caught up to them, they ran into the lake and splashed her with all the water they could. That was when she screamed. She was getting mad. But of course, not hate mad. She could never hate her gal pals.   
  
Right when she was being splashed with even more water, Squall, Seifer, and Irvine ran up. They apparently had all heard the scream and decided to check on the girls. They couldn't see them very well, but they could see that they weren't hurt or getting attacked.   
  
"ARGH! YOU GUYS ARE--SO--STUPID!!!" She hollered at them getting water in her mouth every time she spoke. Angry by getting worked up, the guys grumbled and marched to the girls. They stopped abruptly when they saw what they were in.   
  
Quistis had on a thin navy blue triangle top with very thing straps and matching boy shorts. It was very revealing and skimpy in a cute way. She was very fit and had perfect curves. Seifer was staring at her. He couldn't move his eyes. He couldn't help it. 'She looks so hot' he thought to himself. Her hair was up in a sloppy bun and it was extra sloppy because her hair was pretty wet from Rinoa kicking the water back at them.   
  
Squall couldn't keep his eyes off of Rinoa. She had a white bikini on. It was a triangle top with string bikini bottoms. The suit was all white and it was innocently skimpy. Her tan, fit body was complimented in the suit. 'She's so gorgeous.' He thought to himself. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and she had strands of hair hanging on the side of her face. Her hair was soaked though from getting splashed by the two girls whom she was going to kill only moments later.  
  
Once Irvine was close enough, he was completely entranced by Selphie. She was bearing a red, silky halter-top that showed cleavage and had a belt under her left boob. It came down about an inch. She had short cinched boy shorts on that matched and had a string with a loop hanging on each side. "She looks so good in red." He mumbled to himself. Selphie wasn't very tan, but she still looked good, especially in red. Her hair was down and a little wet.   
  
The boys just stood there, looking at the girl whom they desired but would never admit.   
  
"Oh look girls! Check it out. They decided to check out what we were doing!" Quistis said with a smirk. Rinoa and Selphie understood what she was saying. They knew the guys were checking them out. Of course, they decided, the devilishly tricky girls they were, that they would have some fun.   
  
"So boys, you like what you see?" Rinoa asked seductively. She was now walking towards Squall.  
  
"Yeah, I mean you looked so focused from way over here. How about if we were," Selphie and Quistis advanced to Irvine and Seifer as well until all three of them were up to their desired guy. "This close." The guys looked at each other and then turned back to the beauties in front of them.   
  
Rinoa moved in on Squall. She whispered something in his ear and it made his eyes go wide with shock. Selphie and Quistis did the same thing and got the same reaction from their guy. Then the girls looked at each other and laughed causing their boys to look very confused.   
  
"You guys think we were serious?" Selphie gasped.  
  
"Yeah I mean hello! We're not sluts! Now go so we can actually take a bath! We still smell!" Quistis added.   
  
"What if we don't want to bitch?" Seifer snarled.  
  
"What did you say to her?" Rinoa gave him a death glare.  
  
"She heard me and you best have to. We don't have to leave just because you chicks say to. We can go to the cabin if we want."  
  
"Well we don't want a bunch of lechers watching us take a bath!" Selphie piped in.  
  
"Lecher? Me? Per lease!! I'm just a charmer." Irvine said giving her the smile that would make any other girl melt. Just not these 3.   
  
"Get the hell out of here! We need to bathe and we can't do that with you here!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes damn it!"  
  
"No."  
  
Selphie 'hmmfd' and stormed off to the cabin. She came out a second later dropping most of Irvine's clothes in the lake. Rinoa and Quistis watched her shocked.  
  
"Wha-What are you doing!? You stupid ass woman! You're fucking crazy!"  
  
"Oops, looks like you have to go and get them now huh?" She asked innocently with an evil grin upon her face.   
  
"No fucking way! You can go and get them! You threw them, you collect them!" He shouted back.  
  
"Fine! But only if you decide to leave!"  
  
"I will NOT leave!"  
  
"Ohhh!" she growled. She went back to the cabin and grabbed Irvine's cowboy hat and leather jacket. He forgot he had taken them off and left them in there. Worried his favorite items of clothing were going to get ruined, he stormed off in a rage.  
  
Selphie smiled with pride and triumph. She put the items back and dove in the lake to gather the rest. She felt bad trashing his clothes but he was just so rude.   
  
"Now, we're not that crazy." She said pointing towards Selphie. "But um, you might wanna go get your friend so they can make up." The two boys nodded and left. Of course, they walked 10 feet apart. No way would they be caught dead doing something together.   
  
The girls sighed and turned back to Selphie who was now soaking wet holding after diving and putting all Irvine's clothes back in the cabin.   
  
"Anyone got any shampoo?" she asked with a sheepish grin. Quistis and Rinoa looked at her. They just stared. "What?! Why are you two looking at me like that?"  
  
"What were you thinking?" Rinoa asked.   
  
"Why would you do something so crazy?" Quistis added.  
  
"I dunno." She replied looking at the ground. "He just made me so…so MAD!"  
  
Rinoa and Quistis looked at each other and just sighed again. Selphie was feeling pretty badly. She didn't mean to make everyone disappointed in her.   
  
"Guys, I'm So-," She stopped seeing the happy, smiling faces looking back at her. "Wait, first you're mad now you're smiling?"  
  
"Sunshine! We are shocked!" Quistis exclaimed. "You think we could be mad at you? Hello! No way!"  
  
"Yeah, besides, what you did was funny! You're still a dolt but it was funny!" Rinoa told her.  
  
"Oh ok. Well anywho, lets get back to our bath!" Selphie told them her smile returning. They laughed and agreed. Rinoa went into the cabin and got her shampoo and conditioner. They got in the lake and began to splash each other. Eventually, the started to wash their hair.  
  
"Herbal Essences." Rinoa said smelling her hands, which were covered in shampoo. "I love it."  
  
"I got the urge!" Selphie sang while flipping her hair back after she rinsed it out. Quistis and Rinoa just giggled at her because she looked funny when she did it.   
  
The guys came back to the girls giggling and Selphie's singing. Irvine was still a little pissed about his clothes but he decided to forgive Selphie. 'Only cause she's so damn cute.' he thought.  
  
"Hey gals! Look who's back!" Rinoa told her friends. They turned to see the 3 boys standing there looking at them.   
  
"Yeah, we're back." Irvine grumbled. Selphie looked at him with a frown. She really did feel bad.  
  
"Irvine suck it up and you three come join us!" She called out. He just stood there staring at her in disbelief. Was she apologizing? 'Obviously, she has a weird way of doing it.' Irvine thought.   
  
"Sheesh, you look odd when you think!" she told him. "Ok, look sorry for your clothes and if we ever leave this place then I'll..well I'll go to lunch with you or dinner or something I don't care." She was kind of pleading. She didn't like people being mad at her.  
  
Without noticing it, Zell came out of nowhere on a vine and swung into the lake splashing everyone. The girls turned and saw him laughing. They joined him and swam over to him.  
  
"Zell! Buddy where were ya!?" Rinoa asked. "I thought you would have been done by now! Find any honey?"  
  
"Actually I did! I was walking back to share it with you guys, but now it's all gone. I dunno how either." He told them scratching his head. They just laughed at him. 'He ate it all. What a plum.' Rinoa thought.  
  
"So are you guys joining us or what!?" Zell yelled to the other 3 looking furious for getting wet. They started to undress.   
  
"You're gonna get it for ruining my coat!" Seifer yelled at him.  
  
"And for ruining my hair!" Irvine added.  
  
"….." Squall never said anything. He was just anxious to get in the lake with Rinoa. But he was mad about his leather pants. Once he noticed that Seifer and Irvine were looking at him waiting for a response, he said "And my leather pants!"  
  
They jumped in the lake wearing only their boxers, which was pleasant for the girls I might say. They began swimming towards the group. Irvine dove under. When her came back up, he was holding Selphie cradle style.   
  
"Whoa! Hey! Whatcha doin there cowboy?" she asked smiling. He just kept swimming to the edge of the lake until he could touch his feet to the ground.  
  
"Accepting your apology." He grinned and threw her in the water. Not expecting it, Selphie opened her mouth to respond but instead sucked in a mouthful of water.  
  
"Blagh! Oh, *cough*, you're gonna, *spit* get it!" She was spitting the water out and getting it all out of her nose. She hated it when it was in her nose.  
  
Irvine just smirked. "Oh yeah?"  
  
"YEAH!" Rinoa and Quistis came up behind him and jumped on him to push him under the water.   
  
"Plan perfectly executed Rin! We are so good!" Quistis said. Or so they thought they were so good. At that moment, Seifer and Squall came behind them. Seifer grabbed Quistis and threw her and Squall did the same to Rinoa.  
  
They screamed as the guys laughed. Zell swam over to them and laughed along. "Haha, hey what's so funny?" He was always out of it, then he realized that Rinoa and Quistis were blowing water out of their noses and it clicked to him. "Oh! Ya'll go thrown in eh?" He chuckled.   
  
"Yeah we did! But we will not back down!" Rinoa said. The 3 girls linked arms and stood there with proud looks on their faces. Their boys did the same *without the whole arm linking thing* and of course, it was stupid.  
  
The girls splashed them rapidly getting as much water as they could. Zell, liking hanging with the girls more, joined them instead.   
  
"Traitor!" Irvine called to Zell before getting splashed by Selphie. He swam over to her and picked her up again only to have Zell jump on his back. Rinoa jumped on the Quistis and then Squall and Seifer just stood there. They all collapsed. Selphie getting the full blow because she was getting squeezed tighter and tighter as the people jumped on Irvine's back.  
  
"Whoo hoo!! That was intense!" Zell hooted. He just began to laugh and smack the water. All of them had surfaced but Quistis and Rinoa had a few problems with their tops.  
  
"Shit! Selphie help us!" Rinoa said to her as quiet as possible. Selphie turned and opened her eyes wide with amusement. She walked, or rather sorta, swam to them and helped them out.  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk! You gals should know not to wear tops that will come UNTIED" She all but yelled with a grin on her face.  
  
"Selphie the hell up!" Quistis growled.  
  
"Gee, I'm sorry Rage," She started. "I guess I should keep it quiet that your guys' tops came undone and FELL OFF underwater!" Rinoa and Quistis were glaring at Selphie. Hearing that tops were off, Seifer, Squall, and Irvine turned to look. They were all interested. Selphie just saw them and smiled.   
  
"There! No more breasts hanging out now ladies!" Selphie said. She was now facing the boys with a huge grin on her face. At that moment, Rinoa and Quistis had read each other's minds and undid the hooks on Selphie's top. It fell down revealing what would have been her breasts if she hadn't ducked under water so fast. She had those reflexes but the boys still caught some flesh, more that was bared that is.   
  
Zell came up to them asking where Selphie was when she popped back up with amused anger on her face. She screamed and charged at Rinoa and Quistis with water. The three had another water fight for a good 20 minutes with the lechers just watching amused. Finally, they called a truce and decided they were hungry. Walking past the boys, they got out of the lake and walked to the cabin.   
  
"Great, what are we supposed to do? They're gonna hog the cabin 'til they're done!" Irvine whined.   
  
"Zell!" Rinoa called. "You wanna come change? You must be freezing!" Zell turned to her and called back, "Sure! I am cold!" He strolled past the other 3 boys and walked into the cabin as well.   
  
"Well that lucky bastard…" Seifer said. He was jealous that Zell would get to see Quistis and he didn't want anyone else to see her but him. Irvine was thinking the same about Selphie and Squall, Rinoa. The 3 got out of the lake and sat up against the cabin waiting to get dressed.  
  
*********************************  
  
"Selphie, can I use your brush?" Quistis asked.   
  
"Sure! Catch!" She tossed her brush to Quistis who caught it and began to untangle her hair.   
  
"Guys, what are we gonna eat?" Rinoa asked. She was doing her makeup. "I have to do my makeup sometimes! I just feel pretty. It's not a conceited thing at all!" she told the others earlier. The laughed but understood.   
  
"I dunno." Selphie said. "That's a good question! We don't have food but," her stomach growled. "I'm starving."  
  
"I'm hungry too. I've never gone this long without eating! I can't take it!" Zell piped in. He was already dressed. He had pajama pants and a wife beater on. He dried his hair with Rinoa's portable blow dryer.   
  
"Well, we can always go, look for berries or something." Quistis told them with a grunt. She had a big knot in her hair.  
  
"Nah, that won't help me. I'm a pig." Selphie added with a smile. She was sitting on the bed next to Zell. She brushed her hair already and had gotten dressed. She looked like crap but at least she smelled good. Selphie didn't really care what she looked like. Well none of the girls did but they would do themselves up just to feel pretty sometimes.   
  
Another 10 minutes passed when Zell got up and began rummaging through his stuff. "Whatcha doin there buddy?" Rinoa asked him curiously. She finished he make up and Quistis finished her hair.   
  
"Oh nothing. I just remembered though, I have some marshmallows Ma Dincht sent me with. She always fills me an extra bag of food if I go somewhere." He replied still searching. The girls just stared at him in disbelief. A moment later, he picked himself up and held out marshmallows, potato chips, graham crackers, bread and soda.   
  
"Let's eat!" He said smiling widely.  
  
"Zell you rock!" Selphie told him. She ran over and hugged him tightly before grabbing the graham crackers.  
  
"Oh Hyne Zell, you're the best!" Rinoa said running to hug and kiss him on the cheek. She took the bread from him and a soda. "Hey toss me a soda Honey!" Selphie asked her from her bed. Rinoa threw her a Coke.  
  
"You just saved our lives Zell!" Quistis said hugging him also and grabbing the potato chips with a Coke as well.   
  
They all sat on Selphie's bed and ate their food. After 2 minutes, the other 3 came in shivering.   
  
"Can we get dre-" Seifer stopped what he was saying by what he say. The other 2 saw it too and stopped in their tracks as well. "What the fuck!?" Seifer grumbled. "You 4 have been in here eating this whole fucking time while we were freezing our asses off outside?" Seifer started off on a cussing rage until Quistis took her whip and snapped it near him. Near him, not on him.   
  
"Shut the hell up Seifer. We forgot you were out there and we just started to eat when you guys walked in." She told him. "Now if you'll stop complaining, I believe Zell gathered wood earlier so we can start a fire and eat once you guys get dressed."  
  
Seifer just stood there. He looked behind him for support but the other 2 weren't there. They were already putting their other clothes away and getting dressed in warmer ones. Seifer stomped over to his suitcase and did the same. 'Bitch.' He thought about Quistis. 'A strong, powerful, independent bitch actually.' He smirked to himself and continued to get dressed.  
  
*********************************  
  
"Great fire Zell! You can really start one of these babies up!" Irvine said. He was in plaid pajama pants and a sweatshirt. Seifer was in plain green pajama pants and Squall was in black silk ones.  
  
"Thanks! Ma Dincht and all my boy scout buddies helped me out when I was younger!" He grinned proudly. Selphie, Quistis, and Rinoa were all curled up together under a big blanket that Selphie had brought. She claimed that she could never go anywhere without it. But when Seifer, Irvine, and Squall began to make fun of her about it, she told them she wouldn't let them use it at all. "It's just Minnie Mouse!!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Honey, you wanna pass me those 'shmellos?" Selphie, who was in the middle, asked.   
  
"Sure thing Sunshine." Rin gave the marshmallows to Selphie who immediately began to roast 3 at a time on a stick.   
  
"I'm still cold you guys." Quistis said. "My back is freezing." Quistis, who wore yellow pajama bottoms with light pink stripes on the sides and a pink racer back tank top, forgot her sweatshirt and was too lazy to go and get it.   
  
"Rage, you are a dumbass. You forgot your damn sweatshirt. I know you're too lazy to get it but, "Selphie lowered her voice, "Send your pet toy to go get it."  
  
"Who? Pet toy?"  
  
"Oh Hyne. Seifer, Quistis, Seifer!" Selphie rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe Quistis didn't get that.   
  
"Oh!" She blushed. "He's not my pet toy. And besides, I can take the cold."   
  
"Ok, suit yourself. I'm the smart one of you two. You guys are just plain stupid for forgetting to put on your sweatshirts!" Selphie was wearing white and red satin pajama bottoms with a red drawstring and a snug black tank. She had a plain gray sweatshirt on over it and she had her hood on.   
  
"Well aren't you special Sunshine?" Rinoa asked sarcastically. She bore blue pajama bottoms and a gray tank top with pink trim. She shivered. "Zell you must be cold in only your wife beater. Come and snuggle with us. You're not the one who made fun of Sunshine's blanket." She smiled warmly at Zell.  
  
He got up and curled up under the blanket leaning on Rinoa and Selphie. Then, shockingly, Seifer strolled over to them and wrapped his arms around Quistis. She was surprised.  
  
"Ahem, what are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Well you said you were cold damn it now stop moving and complaining and just get warm." He answered softly yet keeping a hint of his usually cockiness.  
  
"Hm, ok." She smiled and leaned up against Seifer warm body.  
  
'What are you doing Quistis!' her mind screamed at her. 'You hate this guy!'  
  
'I know, but he's just so warm.'  
  
'Get your damn sweatshirt!'  
  
'Hm, sorry, too later.' With that last thought in her head, Quistis drifted off to sleep.  
  
Irvine joined them putting his arms around Selphie. She didn't mind. He was keeping her extra warm and Zell was too by laying on her. She just smiled and began to play with Zell's hair.  
  
Rinoa shivered. 'Why doesn't he do the same with me? The other two did.' She frowned. 'Is it me or something? Gr, what a prick.' She sat there annoyed at Squall that he hadn't gotten the hint. She was cold and she needed to be warm.  
  
'Go over there you fucking idiot!'  
  
'I dunno why I'm not moving, I'm just not.'  
  
'Yeah yeah, shut the hell up and just move! She's waiting! You can only tell by her expression!'  
  
'All right, shit, stop arguing with me.' He shook his head. 'I gotta stop arguing with myself.' He got up and walked over to her. She saw him coming and turned from her conversation with Selphie about how cool gay guys were. He wrapped his arms around her as the other had done to Selphie and Quistis. Rinoa was satisfied.  
  
"Why the hell do you two like gay guy?" Irvine asked disgusted.   
  
"They are so cool! I don't know why I like them so much. But ya know, a lot of them are hot too!" Selphie told him.  
  
"I agree! Get outta my head! That's what I was thinking!" Rinoa said. Selphie just laughed.  
  
"I don't see why people are against gays. It's not their business! I mean honestly!"  
  
"I completely understand Sunshine. I know exactly what you mean. People need to keep their abnormally large noses out of their business."   
  
"Uh huh! We're here Honey!" Selphie grinned.  
  
"Hm, yep." Rinoa smiled. She had snuggled against Squall who had just been giving them odd looks. Selphie had stopped playing with Zell's hair once he had fallen asleep and rolled off of her and Rinoa.   
  
In a matter of minutes, Squall and Rinoa had fallen asleep. All that was left was Selphie and Irvine. Of course, Seifer was awake too, but he didn't really like talking to anyone.  
  
"So Irvine, what do you wanna talk about?" She asked him.  
  
"I dunno. Can we just sleep?" He replied with a yawn.  
  
"No! Not yet! We gotta be the last ones! I love staying up late! It's great fun! I'm a total night person. It's when I'm most awake."  
  
"Really?" This interested Irvine. "So you could be pumped up all through the night?"  
  
"Duh! Nothing makes me sleep, unless I just really get too tired. That happens, but not too much." She told him. She hadn't caught the perverseness in his question.  
  
"Oh, well this could work for us Sunshine." He told her. At that moment, she slapped him.  
  
"Lecher!" She growled. "I knew you wouldn't be able to last talking to me without being all perverted!" She hmmf'd and turned away from him. Irvine was just looking at her. He turned to look at Seifer but found that he was asleep.  
  
Selphie had began to move. She grabbed the bag of marshmallows and began to roast them again. The smell of marshmallows cooking woke Zell up.  
  
":Sniff: Oh! What's that, :sniff: smell?" He asked sitting up.  
  
"Marshmallows!!" Selphie told him excitedly. She grabbed another stick and put 4 marshmallows on it for him. "There ya go!"  
  
"Thanks Sunshine!" he replied taking the stick. They sat there for a good 10 minutes roasting and eating and exchanging how much they loved marshmallows and cheerios.  
  
"It's so good! You just melt the shmellos, add the cereal, put more shmellos and eat up! It's the best!" Zell said.   
  
"Oh I know! It's so yummie! I used to eat it every Saturday night. I dunno know why but for some reason I felt like splurging on Saturday's." Zell had his mouth full of marshmallows but gave her the thumbs up in agreement. Selphie turned to look at Irvine and the others. All of them were asleep.  
  
'Losers.' She thought. She stared at Irvine.  
  
"So cute when he's asleep. You would never know he was such a lecher." She whispered apparently loud enough for Zell to hear.  
  
"Who? Irvine" he asked.  
  
"Huh?" Selphie said blushing. "Oh yeah, well he's just so innocent looking.   
  
"Everyone looks so innocent when they sleep." Zell replied.  
  
"Don't I know it. Do you think we should move them into the cabin? I mean, it is pretty late. I'm not really sure what time it is but, I can kinda sorta see that the sun is rising." She got up and stretched.  
  
"Yeah, we should move them all to their beds." Zell agreed and got up as well.  
  
"So, we'll grab this lovely couple first. You can grab Seifer. I'll take Quistis." Selphie instructed. Zell nodded and waited for Quistis to be moved. Selphie picked Quistis up and began to carry her, as best she could, to the cabin.   
  
"Zell! Wait! We need lights! I can't see a damn thing!" She told him. He walked over and held out two lighters.   
  
"Is that enough light? I can follow you." He asked. Selphie nodded in response and walked into the cabin still carrying Quistis. She took her to the bed farthest from the door so they could work their way to the light.   
  
Gently, she placed Quistis down under the covers after Zell had pulled them back. She tucked Quistis in and walked outside again.  
  
"Ok, do you want me to carry the lighters for you this time?" She asked Zell.  
  
"Nah, just go ahead and grab Honey. I'm used to the dark. I can see well enough." He continued walking holding Seifer's arms around his neck. Selphie grabbed Rinoa. They placed them in their proper beds and got Squall and Irvine in as well.   
  
"Whoo! That was some work. I think they need some diets!" Zell said. Selphie laughed.  
  
"You're great Zell! Ok, lets hit the sack now. I'm dead tired." She looked at her watch. "My watch says its erm, 5 am. Sheesh, and with the time change I'm sure its more like 6 or something."   
  
"Wow! That's a new record for me! Awesome!" Zell punched the air and did a little dance. Selphie half laughed. She could barely do that she was so tired. She waited for Zell to put the fire out and they walked into the cabin together.   
  
"G'night Sunshine!" Zell said as he jumped onto his bed. He was glad he got to sleep alone. 'More room for me.' He thought.   
  
"G'night Zell!" Selphie replied as she climbed in the bed with Irvine. She snuggled up to him to get warm. 'Wow, this has been a long day.' She thought to herself. That was the last thing she thought of before drifting off to sleep.  
  
What Selphie and Zell hadn't realized, or any of the teens for that matter, was that someone had been watching them all day and night. Only once Selphie and Zell put the fire out and went into the cabin did he leave   
  
"Damn, those kids have a lot of energy." He yawned. "Well Laguna will be happy about my report." He said to himself as he continued to walk deeper into the forest.  
  
********************************  
  
Being very uncomfortable, Seifer turned over on his other side in the bed. Once he did, he saw Quistis with her back turned to him. 'She's an angel.' he thought. Thinking he was sly, he scooted a little bit closer and pulled her towards him. Quistis woke up by this. At first, she had no idea what was going on. She just felt something grab her and then she woke up. Now she heard slow calm breathing coming from no other than Seifer of course. She closed her eyes with a smile and continued to sleep.   
  
Irvine, having woken up by the stirring coming from Seifer, turned to see Selphie with her back to him as well. Being a bigger lecher than Seifer, he pulled her closer as well but then started to grin. He moved his hands up a little more. Selphie was aware of this, but she didn't do anything until he was just close enough to her breasts.   
  
"IRVINE KINNEAS! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?!" Selphie hollered at him. He jumped and removed his hands quickly. "Get the hell out of my bed cowboy!" She was furious. 'What a lecher!' she thought.  
  
"Irvine! What the hell did you do now?" Rinoa growled. "It's like 6:30! Stop being a fucking perv and go to bed!" She said that and curled up to Squall. He wrapped his arms around her once he heard the slow steady breaths she was taking. He fell asleep only minutes after that ignoring the yelling from Selphie. Irvine was just grinning at Selphie, even if he had been caught, he found it funny.   
  
"Aw, c'mon baby! You know you didn't really care!" he flashed her a smile and because the sun was already slightly rising, she saw the look and smacked him on the head. Hard.   
  
"Move you lecher!" She pushed him and shoved him but he wouldn't move. Finally, almost giving up, she turned on her back and pushed him with her feet. "Hah! That'll teach ya! Stay outta my bed!" With that said, Selphie went back to laying in her spot but this time, she opened her legs and arms and took the whole bed over.   
  
"Fine! I don't want to sleep with you anyways woman!" Irvine grumbled back. Luckily, he had a blanket he pulled off while he was being kicked off. He got up, walked to the luggage and made a cushiony bed out of all the bags and he drifted back to sleep.   
  
*******************************  
  
"AHHHH!!!!!" Selphie screamed. Her scream had woken up Zell who also woke up by the same thing that woke her up. "RINOA! QUISTIS!" She screamed. "What the HELL are you doing throwing WATER on ME!?? I'm still fucking sleeping here!" she was mad. Zell was just sitting there drenched in water.  
  
Rinoa and Quistis laughed at the way the two sleepy teens looked. "We're sorry guys. But according to my watch it's 2 o'clock." Quistis told them.  
  
"I don't give a shit what time it is! We were up 'til 6 last night!" Selphie shrieked at the two girls.   
  
"Why?" Rinoa asked. Zell got up and began to change. Selphie did the same thing while explaining to them why they were up late.  
  
"Zell and I were just chatting roasting marshmallows last night and lost track of time. Then we had to carry your asses in to the cabin! All of you! So by the time we ere done, my watch said 5 and I figured the time difference was something around an hour *I, the author, have no idea the time changes, I'm just guessing. If someone knows tell me!* so I just figured around 6 was when we went to sleep.   
  
"Oh, well we're sorry but we didn't wanna go explore without you!" Quistis apologized. "Get some clothes on chickie! We're gonna have an adventure today!" Quistis had loose jeans on with a hole on her right knee and on her left thigh and she had a plain purple t-shirt on. She had black boots on as well.   
  
"An adventure? So I need some shorts?" Selphie asked.  
  
"Nah, it's not that warm outside but its not that cold." Quistis replied.   
  
"Ok."  
  
"Yeah, just grab something you don't mind getting dirty." Rinoa told her. Rinoa had short jean shorts on with a hot pink spaghetti strap tank top on. She was also wearing black boots.  
  
"How's this?" Selphie held up a pair of jean shorts as well that were frayed on the legs and an old red t-shirt.   
  
"Perfect!" Quistis exclaimed. "Now get dressed! I hope you have boots! We'll be doin some hiking probably."  
  
"Yeah, I do. I have some dark brown ones around here somewhere. You guys wanna check in that suitcase while I get dressed? I'll look in this one here when I'm done." Selphie got dressed and searched for her boots. 10 minutes and 2 suitcases later, she found her boots and put them on. Zell had left to go talk to the guys.  
  
"Ok, so what are we doing?" Selphie asked.  
  
"Well, we decided that we were gonna check out this island we're on. I mean, who knows how long we're gonna be here so we figured we better get used to it and know where things are." Quistis explained.  
  
"Yeah, and also what animals an stuff live here. We were thinking maybe someone would live here but that idea was killed by a certain someone over there." Rinoa pointed to Seifer who was skipping rocks on the water. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ok. Well I'll be ready to go as soon as I eat." Selphie told the two girls.  
  
"That's fine. We already ate. We dug through Zell's stuff and found, surprisingly, some bacon. We made another fire and cooked it. He had a pan in there. Can you believe it? A pan!" Rinoa cried. Selphie laughed and began to eat the extra bacon.  
  
******************************  
  
"There are 7 of them you say, Kiros?" Laguna asked.  
  
"Yes Sir. There are 3 girls and 4 boys." The man Kiros said. "The girls are all spunky and smart and they pretty much have a hold on the young teenage boys. But, the 4 boys look very strong, Sir. One had a shotgun and another just punches a lot. I saw him while he was gathering wood. The other two, I'm not sure what they have."  
  
"So, they fight then." Laguna pondered this information. "What about the girls? They don't have weapons?"  
  
"Well one had a whip and the other two had nothing that I saw." Kiros answered.   
  
"Ok. Very Well Kiros. You and Ward need to go out today and find these teenagers." Laguna instructed. "Bring them to me. Do not hurt them. I will have them as my guests."   
  
"Yes Sir." Kiros said with a bow and left.   
  
************************************  
  
"Quisty! We're tired! Can't we rest?" Selphie whined. Her and Rinoa sat down on a big rock to rest.   
  
"But I know I heard something over here!" She told them in a whisper.  
  
"Quistis! You've said that for over an hour! Nothing is there! It's probably just a squirrel or something!" Rinoa reasoned.  
  
Quistis sighed. "Ok. You guys are probably right." Quistis joined them on the rock. "So, we found some interesting stuff today. That waterfall was so pretty!"  
  
"Yeah! And the willow tree in the middle of that pool of water from the waterfalls! It was beautiful!" Selphie added.  
  
"Oh! And those butterflies were fluttering around the tree and the flowers were place around it as if it was set up to look like that. It was so gorgeous." Rinoa piped in. The 3 girls sat there for another moment before deciding to go back. They had decided that they would leave a trail of sticks and leaves so they could find their way back easily.   
  
The 3 girls made it back to the cabin only to find it deserted. They searched around and called out the boys' names but no responses came.   
  
"Where could they be? I mean, they would have at least left a note! They know I have paper." Quistis sighed in stress.  
  
"Well, here's the thing Quisty," Rinoa started, "There is a note."  
  
"What?" Selphie walked towards her as well as Quistis.  
  
"What are you talking about Rin?" Quistis asked. She looked down at the piece of paper Rinoa was holding.  
  
Rinoa read it aloud.   
  
Girls,  
  
Some dudes named Ward and Kiros came and got us. They live in the island and said that their Lord, Laguna, wants us to be his guest. We went to check it out. We made a deal that we wanted to come back the next morning to check on you guys. We're just checking it out. If it's safe we'll bring you guys back there. If not then we told them that, well, we were staying at the cabin and that they better not bother us. We'll be back by morning if nothing happens to us. Don't worry, nothing will though. Sleep well tonight!  
  
Love,  
  
Your Guys  
  
"Well isn't that just peachy?" Rinoa cried. "They just leave us to go to some place with two guys who say their 'Lord' wants to meet them when he can be some sort of twisted freak!"  
  
"Rin, don't worry. Squall will come back! They all will!" Quistis said.  
  
"I know bu-wait, did you just say 'Squall will come back?'" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Well, it's who you want to come back so bad right? Him and Zell?" Selphie piped.  
  
"Um, well, uh," Rinoa lowered her voice to a whisper. "Yes."  
  
"Oh oh oh! What was that?" Quistis asked.  
  
"I said yes!" Rinoa shouted. She blushed for bursting so easily.  
  
"Sheesh Rin, I had no idea!" Quistis said acting like she was disgusted.  
  
"Well you're one to talk Miss I-Am-Secretly-In-Love-With-Seifer-Almasy-But-Am-Too-Scared-To-Say-It!" Rinoa retorted.  
  
"Ladies, we need to have a long talk tonight!" Selphie told them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Hey ya'll!! I know! I'm a bad author! I didn't update soon enough!! SORRY! My computer wouldn't get online for 4 days after I finished the chapter but now it works!! This chappie is extra long too! ^_^ Hope ya'll liked it! I have reviews! YAY! Hehe I'm happy. I'll be working on chapter 5! Sorry, I'm getting slow and that's bad! _ This chappe might have sucked but that's ok!   
  
Oh, the muffin thing, well it's an inside joke between Miss VanilllaSuga and I. I just decided to put it in! I'll answer your questions more in the 5th chapter! Love ya guys!  
  
Muffin! Are ya happy!? I FINISHED THIS CHAPPIE AFTER A WHILE! ^_^ Review you Vampire you!  
  
Hakuna Matata  
  
xo:Sunshine:xo 


	5. Timbuktu and Tricky Doors

*Timbuktu and Tricky Doors*   
  
"Ladies, we need to have a long talk tonight!" Selphie told them.   
  
"Duh! 'Course we do! How come you never told us you really cared for Irvine and that you liked him? Eh, Sun-shine?" Rinoa asked with a slight smirk. Quistis glanced just in time to see the smirk fade when Selphie turned to Rinoa. She understood and smirked herself rounding on Selphie as well.  
  
"Yeah! What's up with that? It's only too obvious you two are like madly in love!" she added.  
  
"Definitely obvious."  
  
"Why keep it a secret?"  
  
"I know! Honestly!"  
  
"We thought you were our friend!" the girls finished in unison with hurt looks on their faces.  
  
"I know! I'm so sorry! I just couldn't tell you!" Selphie started, acting like a drama queen. Those acting classes really paid off. "Please! Forgive me!" She ended with a fake sob and turned around. The three girls started to laugh and Selphie turned back to them.   
  
"We just ended an after school special!" Rinoa exclaimed.   
  
"Definitely." The brunette's friends agreed. They laughed again and started to walk into the cabin.   
  
"But wait a second Selphie. You never denied having a thing for Irvine." Quistis told the girl matter-of-factly.   
  
"So?" the brown haired girl replied.   
  
"So! Hello! That only means you do." Rinoa said.  
  
"Hey now! Ya'll need to back off. I'm not going off and saying how much you're into Seifer Quisty, or into Squall, Rinoa." Selphie hmmfd and turned her back to them to find her other bathing suit.  
  
"Yeah that's true. Ok, anyways. What are you looking for?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"My..other..bathing suit!" She smiled and held up her bathing suit. It was a simple deep green string bikini with a triangle top. There were little sparkle bursts on her breasts and one on her right hip and left side of her butt. "I feel like taking a bath again cause well, that hike made me feel gross."  
  
"Good idea." Rinoa said. She too began rummaging through her bags to find her other spare bathing suit. Quistis decided she would have nothing to do while they were in the lake so she followed suit.   
  
"Rin, your bathing suit is really cute." Selphie told her.   
  
"Thanks! I like yours too! I got mine when I went to LA!" Rinoa beamed. She loved shopping in LA with her cousins. Her bathing suit was a light blue sting bikini with a little fairy picture on her left breast and her right hip. *It was a pretty fairy, but not Tinkerbell-like*   
  
Selphie and Quistis were dressed already and they were standing by the door waiting for Rinoa. Quistis's bathing suit was a plain purple bandeau halter-top with boy short bottoms. There were heart cutouts in the middle of her shorts under her belly button and on her left thigh. She had her hair in a ponytail again with strands hanging down, shaping her face.  
  
"Ok, Rin, no one is here to impress. We're just slobbing out sorta. Even though we are lookin pretty damn good." Selphie said. "Now, stop touching up your makeup. It still looks fine from the hike!" The pigtailed girl added.   
  
"All right. Sheesh! Have a monkey why don't ya!" Rinoa replied in a huffy voice. Quistis just smirked and rolled her eyes as she turned to get into the lake.   
  
"Well, we were waiting for you but you were touching your eyeliner up when it looked perfect!"  
  
"So-Rry! I just like feeling pretty!"  
  
"Stupid ass Rin! You are pretty! With or without makeup!"   
  
"Hehe thanks Sunshine!"  
  
Selphie grinned. "Anytime! But uh, not its time to uh.." Quistis and Selphie picked Rinoa up and threw her in the lake. The brown haired girl came up sputtering and spitting. "Get your ass wet and clean."  
  
"Oh, you two are so in for it!"  
  
*****************************  
  
The boys arrived at Laguna Mansion with Ward and Kiros after an hour walk. Once they walked in the massive doors, they looked around and they were amazed. It was huge, elegant and very Old English style.   
  
"Whoa. This is where you want us to stay?" Irvine asked. Sure, his house was big, but it wasn't this proper and neat. Everything was spotless. His parents being rich by blood, loved the wealth but hated it as well. They acted as thought they were normal people just with more valuable things.   
  
"Yes, Sir. This is where Lord Laguna has asked us to take you. To his mansion." Ward told them.  
  
"Ok, but one, how did he know we were even here on this island, like you said? I mean, were you guys spying on us or did you here our plane crash and search for the noise?" Seifer asked suspiciously.   
  
"Well, Sir, we had heard the crash and we were, as you say, spying on you. But just to make sure you weren't terrorists or anybody of the sort." Kiros explained. "Lord Laguna just asked us to scout the area."  
  
"So, you're his little scavenger monkeys?" Squall asked.  
  
"I prefer to think of them as my assistants." Came a voice from within the shadows. "Welcome to my mansion." Out stepped a man with shoulder length hair and who was very handsome. "I am Laguna Loire."  
  
*********************  
  
"AH! Quistis! You were supposed to be on my side!" Selphie screamed.   
  
"Pah! Things change Sunshine!" The blonde replied.  
  
"Yeah! You go Quistis!" Rinoa told her. "Now lets get that short little girl." Rinoa and Quistis started advancing on Selphie just as there was a loud splash behind them.  
  
"Wha? What was that?" Rinoa turned quickly.  
  
"I don't know." Selphie replied.  
  
"But you were facing that direction!"  
  
"I wasn't paying attention to what was behind you! I was worrying about how I could move without getting double-teamed!" While the girls sat and argued, Zell was swimming underwater. He came up to Rinoa and pulled her under. Quistis and Selphie stopped talking.   
  
"Run!" Quistis yelled.   
  
"I can't run! I'm in water!" Selphie replied.   
  
"Just do it!"  
  
"You try running in water damn it!" Selphie stood there holding Quistis back so she could get her straight about running in water.   
  
"Ugh! Swim then!" Quistis growled. "Or, for all I care just stay here and get pulled under by Ri-" Quistis was pulled under this time.   
  
"Qui-Quisty?" Selphie stammered. "Rinoa?" Silence. "Oh peachy, just what I need my friends gone and me here standing in a lake when I should be swimming out of here. Aren't I smart?"   
  
Selphie then realized she actually was just standing there. She turned to swim out in a rush when she was pulled under and thrown back up by three pairs of hands.   
  
Zell, Rinoa, and Quistis rose up out of the water and started to laugh at the face they were receiving from Selphie.  
  
"You guys are bastards." She started to swim off and when she was able to touch the ground, she kicked the water up with every step she took.   
  
"Aw, c'mon Sunshine!" Rinoa yelled laughing. Selphie turned to her.  
  
"I hate you guys." Her face twisted to a grin. "Nah I'm only jokin! Ya'll know I love ya!"  
  
"We know." Quistis told her. The three swam over to the shirt haired girl. "We just had to get you though."  
  
"Yeah. Oh and it was me who jumped in at first! Wasn't it great?" Zell beamed with pride.  
  
"Uh-huh! Great jump! Where did you jump from though?" Selphie asked.  
  
"That big rock over there." Rinoa pointed to a 20-foot rock with a vine attached to a tree and hanging down the side of the rock.   
  
"Oh! How fun! Let's go jump off of it gals!" Selphie started to jump up and down at her idea.  
  
"Yeah, ok Sunshine. You go on ahead of us and we'll catch up!" Rinoa said waving her hand in the direction of the rock as if to shoo Selphie off.   
  
"All right!" Selphie broke off into a run and started to hike up the hill to top the rock. Quistis and Rinoa just shook their heads while Zell, still beaming, turned and ran after Selphie.   
  
"C'mon Buddy! Let's go!" He called to Rinoa. He stopped when he heard no response and turned around. Rinoa and Quistis were simply standing there. "Uh, do I have something on my butt or something? You guys are just staring." He looked down at his butt but he couldn't really see it. He started leaning more and eventually was turning in circles trying to look at his butt.   
  
"Zell, sweetie, we're not going to jump off of the rock." Rinoa told the confused blonde.  
  
Stopping, dizzy and lost, Zell looked at Rinoa with a questioning look on his face. "Why? It's fun!" He jumped up and landed down as thought he was jumping off the rock.   
  
"Because-" Quistis started.  
  
"You're afraid of heights?" Zell ended her sentence with a laughing snort. He chuckled at his own joke but stopped when he received odd looks from the girls. "ok I know there is something on me."  
  
"We're not jumping because we are ready to go get changed and eat. We are hungry." Rinoa told him.  
  
"Oh." he replied with an upset look on his face.  
  
"Yeah, and also, you have a fish biting your shorts." Quistis added. Zell looked down to his legs. "No, on your ass."  
  
He turned and started up in the circles again. The girls walked off laughing and heard a loud "Ah HAH! You little bugger!" from behind them as they were stepping into the cabin.   
  
*****************************  
  
"Rinoa! Quistis! Zell!" Selphie called out once she reached the top of the rock. 'Sheesh, that was rough.' she thought. She looked out down the to cabin and the shore only to see the cabin door close with no sign of anyone. "Oh they're real sweet!" she huffed. She looked down to the water. It looked a lot deeper and creepier than it did when she was actually in it.  
  
Selphie gulped. What the hell did she get herself into? She grabbed a vine with shaking hands. She took a deep breath and said "I can do this, I can do this. I will and then I'll get those little wenches back for leaving me and lying." She chuckled. She was getting ready to swing off the rock when something swooshed past her.  
  
"BOOYA!"   
  
She heard Zell yell before splashing into the greenish-blue lake under them. She laughed. 'At least someone is as crazy as me.' she thought to herself.  
  
"Nice one Zell! Now it's my turn!" She gripped the vine and broke off into a run. She jumped and called out, "CANNONBALL!" That said, she landed with a cannonball and splashed Zell backwards a little bit while he was treading water.   
  
"WHOO HOO! Nice one Sunshine!" He told her when she reached the surface. "You really got some power in that ass!"  
  
Selphie grinned. "Thanks! I love cannonballs and making big splashes!" Her and Zell swam to the shore. "That was great fun!"  
  
"Let's do it again!" the blonde asked rather than told her.   
  
"Well.." She thought for a moment. "Ok!" They ran off to climb the hill and jump off 'Timbuktu', the name for their rock.  
  
***********************  
  
"Where the hell are we?" Squall mumbled. Him, Seifer, and Irvine had been walking around for over 2 hours. Zell ran ahead and never came back. 'He of course knows the way, the crazy bastard.'   
  
"If we knew we wouldn't be lost puberty boy." Seifer grumbled. He had named Squall puberty boy over their trip to Laguna's. Squall had been talking about Rinoa with Zell during their walk and Seifer just 'happened' to over hear their conversation.   
  
**Flashback**  
  
"She's beautiful huh?" Zell asked, grinning. He knew Squall was into her.  
  
"Um, yeah. I guess so."  
  
"What the hell do you mean 'I guess so'?" Seifer asked cockily. "She's gorgeous! All of them are!"  
  
"Whatever." Squall replied, turning away. Seifer smirked.  
  
"You have the mind of a fucking 5th grader! You're pathetic." Seifer told the brunette.  
  
"Aw, c'mon Seifer. Back off. I don't see you going for Quistis." Irvine added coolly.  
  
"Keep your mouth shut cowboy. Puberty Boy is pathetic and I'm disgusted being around him. He shouldn't be like that, being the son of the richest family in America. Hell, he should have all the ladies. But then again, his looks are against him."  
  
"Fuck off Seifer." Squall growled. He stalked off to walk with Ward and Kiros. "Prick."  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Seifer smirked. He really did think Squall was sad. How could he not make moves on Rinoa yet? 'Well, Irvine had a point. you haven't gone for Quistis yet.'  
  
'She's a fiery one. I'm not even into her.'  
  
'Yeah, ok. You're not interested and I'm not you.'  
  
'Oh shut up. You're losin me.'  
  
'Whatever. Admit you like her.'  
  
'I don't.'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
'Oh leave me the hell alone.' Seifer hated arguing with himself. It happened kind of a lot. His thoughts were interrupted by Irvine's voice ringing in his ears.  
  
"I know we have passed this tree before! And I remember seeing that bush too! We're going in circles!" The cowboy was freaking out.   
  
"Shut the hell up will you?" Seifer told him. "We'll find our way." Irvine was still frantic, He needed his clothes and all of his stuff. He couldn't live without it.   
  
"Well, we need to hurry up. It's getting kind of dark."  
  
"We're in a forest, how can you tell?" Seifer asked annoyed.  
  
"Here." Squall said before Irvine could answer. He pulled back the bushes and let the cowboy and rich prick see.   
  
"Yes! You found it!" Irvine was grinning. They could see the cabin on the other side of the lake. "How did we get on this side of the lake?"   
  
"Who knows." Squall mumbled. They headed off following the outskirts of the lake to get back to the cabin.  
  
**********************  
  
"That was so intense!" Selphie giggled. "I loved it!"  
  
"Totally awesome!" Zell said punching the air. They were walking back to the cabin now after jumping off 'Timbuktu' 15 more times each.   
  
"Knock Knock!" Selphie called while opening the cabin door. At first, they saw nothing but then turned when they heard a munching noise.   
  
"Hey dudies. How was jumping?" Rinoa asked eating Doritos on Quistis's, reading a magazine. Quistis was next to her reading a book.  
  
"It was the best! I am definitely stealing your buddy more often!" Selphie laughed.  
  
"Uh, no. He's mine!" Rinoa said. "But you can borrow him from time to time." She smiled.  
  
"How many times did you guys jump?" Quistis asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, about 18 times each." Zell answered grinning stupidly.  
  
"Why 18? Why stop there? 20 is a better number to stop at." Rinoa said still reading her magazine.  
  
"Well, we were tired of climbing the hill." Selphie replied.   
  
"Oh." Rinoa said. She sat up and adjusted her white pajama shorts that were covered in red and pink outlined hearts. She was only wearing her shorts and a purple sports bra.  
  
"Excuse Zephr here. She didn't feel like wearing a top." Quistis added. She had on black boy short underwear with red Hawaiian flowers on them and a dark gray tank top with white lining on. The bottom half of her butt was showing. *AN: Ya'll know what I mean right? Yeah, ok.^_^*  
  
"Zephr?" Selphie asked.  
  
"Yeah, Rinoa had water in her nose when we came into the cabin and she sounded like a robot. So, I thought of Zephr. It just sounded good and it kinda just came out." Quistis explained.   
  
"It's not my fault I sound like a robot when water is clogging up my nostrils!" Rinoa said. "But that's not the subject..about my outfit."  
  
"Uh huh. What about it?" Quistis asked.  
  
"Well, you're being all anal cause my tummy is showing when your ass is hanging out! At least mine isn't!" The brown haired girl replied with a huff. Quistis look back at her butt.   
  
"True." She shrugged and turned back to reading her novel. Selphie laughed and Zell was already rummaging through his bags looking for clothes. He had to move all of his food first though. Selphie walked to her suitcase as well and started to figure out what she wanted to wear.  
  
Zell turned and was about to tell the girls about Laguna's mansion and how he had asked them to stay there when someone burst through the door. A certain three people.  
  
"Finally! We're back!" Irvine exclaimed. He turned to Squall and held up his hand. "High five bro! You found it!"  
  
Squall wasn't paying attention. He saw Rinoa sitting there looking at her magazine with just her bra and some shorts on. Irvine looked at Seifer next and noticed he was staring at Quistis.   
  
"Well, while ya'll sit there and goggle at them girls, I'm going to-" he stopped when he saw Selphie. She was bending over looking through her bags for her pajamas. She noticed the boys come in but ignored them because she was cold. She also couldn't find her towel.   
  
'Wow.' Irvine thought. 'I like that bathing suit even more!'  
  
'Stop! Where did that come from?' He shook his head and got rid of all thoughts in his mind. Most of them consisting of him and Selphie together. He couldn't help but keep staring.  
  
"Who's goggling now?" Seifer remarked cockily. Irvine snapped back and turned to him.  
  
"Huh? I wasn't goggling. I was looking through the window."  
  
"The window is over there man." Zell pointed to the window on his left. "Selphie is right in front of you." Irvine blushed a little bit about being caught in his lie. HE mumbled something and walked to his bags to change.  
  
"Ah Hah! Found them!" Selphie said aloud, to no one in particular. She started to hum and dry herself off. Everyone was giving her a look of confusion but she wasn't even looking at them. She continued to hum and started to change. She untied her top while turning around and was about to take it off when she squeaked and covered herself up. She leaned down and grabbed her towel.  
  
"Hey! Why the hell are you guys still in here!?" She was turning a little red at the grin Irvine was giving her. "Boys, OUT! Zell you can stay if you want." she added sweetly.  
  
"Aw, why does he always get to stay?" Irvine asked while being dragged out by Squall and Seifer.   
  
"Because he's not a lecher like you and also cause he's my bud!" Selphie yelled before the door was shut. She turned back around and put on her loose, strapless bra. She finished and said, "Ta Da!"   
  
Rinoa, Quistis and Zell turned to look at her outfit. She had on white boy shorts with pink and green polka dots on them. Her top was made as a t-shirt and was a black thin sweater-like material, cut about an inch under her breasts. It was short sleeves and fit her snugly. It showed her toned, tan tummy. She put on her light pink furry slippers and walked over to Rinoa's bed.   
  
"Wow, Selphie is the biggest slut of all." Rinoa giggled.  
  
"Is this a slutty outfit? Yours is almost the same." Selphie shot back at her. They grinned and laughed at each other. Selphie began to paint her toenails. Irvine, Seifer, and Squall walked in 5 minutes later.  
  
"Can we come in now?" Seifer grumbled. Squall walked past him and sat on his bed. He was staring at Rinoa. Irvine walked in behind Seifer, who was looking at Quistis hungrily, and turned to Selphie.  
  
"Yeah, its getting pretty damn...DAMN!" He said. He saw Selphie's outfit and was shocked. She looked good. 'Hell, all of them look good!' he thought to himself.  
  
"Yes? Damn what?" Selphie asked innocently.  
  
"Uh, nothing...it was just a big temperature change. That's all." He lied. Selphie smiled and turned back to painting her nails. 'What a shitty liar.' she though. She laughed at her thoughts. Irvine walked to the other side of the cabin and crashed on his bed. Seifer had moved over to sit in a chair and was still watching Quistis intently, thought she had no idea he was.  
  
Rinoa snapped her head up. "Wait, you guys left with 2 other guys. Who? And where did you go?" At the question, Selphie and Quistis looked up as well, remembering the boys had left.  
  
"Wfard un Keerus" Zell said, mouth full of chocolate chip cookies. He swallowed them and corrected himself. "I mean Ward and Kiros."  
  
"Ok, and um, who are they and what did they want?" Quistis asked.  
  
"They took us to a mansion about 30 minutes away from here. The owner is Laguna Loire." Irvine told them.   
  
"Yeah, and um, they said that Laguna wanted us to stay with him until we find a way off the island." Zell explained.  
  
"Oh, so we're on an island and there is some crazy old rich dude wanting us to stay with him that none of us know and we're supposed to just agree? Uh-uh no way! Ya'll can go without me. I like this cabin just fine." Selphie stated crossing her arms. Rinoa and Quistis nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"You damn women. He's going to find a way for us to get off this fucking island and to Paris." Seifer growled irritably. The three girls looked at him angrily.  
  
"Don't get all anal with us bastard!" Rinoa stated. Seifer turned an angry face towards her.   
  
"Shut up bitch! You're such a fucking baby!" Seifer retorted. Squall stood up at hearing 'bitch' and growled dangerously.   
  
"What did you call her?!" Selphie stood. "Don't call her a bitch! She's not the pathetic rich whiner like you are!" Rinoa turned to Selphie.  
  
"It's cool. Don't get pissed." She told the girl calmly. Selphie sat down and crossed her arms with a 'humph'. Rinoa stood this time and Quistis joined her.  
  
"Look, you need to keep your fucking mouth shut." She started dangerously. "I'm not about to sit here and let you talk shit just because you think you're better than everyone, which I might add is far from ever being true." Seifer stood, unfazed, glaring.  
  
Quistis joined in with Rinoa. "She's right. If you even start talking shit like that again, I'll have to bring out my whip and teach you a few lessons. And don't be thinking kinky lessons either." She added once she saw the slight twitch at the corner of his lips.   
  
"Pff." Was all Seifer said before walking over to his bed. Rinoa and Quistis' eyes followed him and then they sat back down and began to chat with Selphie as if nothing had happened.   
  
Zell yawned. "Hey Honey! Are you sure you don't wanna go to the mansion? I mean they have real comfortable beds, elegant rooms and its huge! I mean its humungiganticous!" He said looking off into space.  
  
"Eh, nah sorry hun. Not my thing to go stay with someone I have never seen before." Rinoa replied never looking up.   
  
"Great word Zell!" Selphie piped in after recognizing his made up word.   
  
"Oh thanks!" Zell smiled.  
  
Quistis sighed and looked up to Rinoa and Selphie. "Rin, Selph," they looked up at her questioningly.  
  
"Yeah?" they said in unison.  
  
"Let's go outside. I need some air." Quistis replied. the three girls got up and walked outside. They were about 50 feet from the cabin and almost to the edge of the forest when Quistis turned around to face them.  
  
"I think we should check this place out." she told them.  
  
"What?!" Selphie asked.  
  
"Why?" Rin added.  
  
Quistis sighed and covered her ears, wincing. "Not so loud please. Anyways, yeah I think we should stay there because we're no better off here. At least if we're at someone's home who's lived here for a while we can find a way to get safely to Paris. Besides, I really don't like this cabin. It's kinda ugly and not our style."  
  
"Ok so you're right," Rinoa said, taking a deep breath.  
  
"Again!" Selphie cut in. Quistis grinned at her.  
  
"Well it's just what I think we should do. Agree?"  
  
"Agree." Her friends replied. They all smiled.  
  
"So uh, are we leaving tonight cause the sun is already setting." Selphie said with a nervous look on her face.   
  
"Nah, we're gonna go tomorrow. We'll wake up bright and early and wake the boys up. After they fall asleep tonight, I'm packin my bags." Rinoa said.  
  
"Yeah same here."   
  
"Ok ditto." Selphie said and they started off towards the cabin.   
  
******************  
  
"Did you tell them to convince the girls to stay here with us?" Laguna asked.  
  
"Yes Sir. We told them that it was best and that we would do everything we could to get them to Paris safely." Kiros explained.  
  
"They bought it right?" Laguna asked skeptically. He eyed Ward and Kiros warily.  
  
"They did. We told them we would be back to see them in 2 days time if they haven't already arrived here by that time, Sir." Ward told his master.  
  
"Good. Now get out of my sight. I will call if I need any more assistance." Laguna said turning and waving his hand to shoo them.  
  
Ward and Kiros bowed and left the room. Laguna chuckled to himself. He turned in his chair, got up and walked over to his bookcase at the back of the room. He pulled a large black book, then let it fall back into its place. The bookcase split in half and opened up to a large, elegant sitting room.   
  
There were heads of chocobos and other odd animals plastered on the walls. There was a large desk, covered in papers and books all neatly organized and a black leather throne that was behind the desk. On the opposite side of the room, there was a stone fireplace with a flat screen above it that was used to communicate with others.  
  
Laguna walked to his desk and moved his papers so that some of them were in the middle of the desktop. He pulled out the chair and sat down. He moved his hand under the table and pushed on a small button to his right side. It was barely visible seeing as how the desk was black and silver. By pushing the button, a big screen came down from the middle of the room. On the screen was a picture of a map. there were blue, black, red, and green dots plastered all over it.   
  
"Ah, still there and unmoving." Laguna whispered to himself. He pushed another button that was directly below the first button he had pushed. From that one, a small miniature sized screen came up with the same map and dots as the larger one. He began to study the smaller screen.   
  
"Blue, only those of women worthy to work for me. Red, only those of men worthy to work for me. Green, the visitors of my island. Of course, those puny teens have no idea what they have gotten themselves into. And Black, allies and guards set up around my beautiful mansion." Laguna grinned evilly and leaned back in his chair. He sat up and walked over to the larger screen. Studying it for a moment, he heard a voice.  
  
"Is everything set for our plan Laguna?" the eerie voice called out.  
  
"Of course. I have it all worked out. This plan is flawless and these pathetic teenagers shall work under us just as everyone on this island does already." Laguna answered.  
  
"Perfect." The voice replied in a monotonic voice. The last thing Laguna heard was the swish of a cloak and then it was silent.  
  
*****************  
  
"Sh! What are you doing? Can't you two keep it down? If you're any louder you'll wake everyone on this entire island up!" Quistis scolded.  
  
"Well sorry but we can't tell where they hell we are going!" Rinoa shot back.  
  
"Speak for yourself!" Selphie whispered.  
  
"Just stop! Ok, do you have everything packed?" Quistis asked.  
  
"Nah, almost though." Selphie admitted. She grabbed her bathing suits she had hung up earlier and put them in her towels she had used. She put them in an extra bag she had found in Zell's suitcase and stuffed them in her own. Rinoa was busy putting her makeup and hair stuff back into her cosmetic bag.  
  
"Hey, did someone steal my eyeliner?" She asked. The other two girls whispered a no and Rinoa shrugged. She would check in the morning.  
  
"Ok done!" The brown-haired girl said.  
  
"Me too." Selphie said just zipping up her bag.   
  
"Ok good, now lets get to sleep. They said it took them about 30 minutes to get there. Well that was with no luggage and they were being led. Its gonna be hell." Quistis said.  
  
"Yeah, its gonna be a LONG day!" Selphie sighed jumping into bed next to Irvine. In less than 5 minutes, the three girls were sleeping and it was only a few hours time before they were soon going to be in the hands of Laguna Loire.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I am SOOO SORRY!!!! I took a LONG time to update! There are a lotta reasons. One, I was slacking. Plain and simple. Two, I had writer's block and I was never in the right mood to write. I would write some them stop. Three, when I was in the mood to write, I would plan on finishing and then updating, well that's when our internet crashed. So, it's been on and off forever but its all good now and I updated! I'm already working on chapter 6! Hope ya liked this one! _ Love you all! Thanks for the reviews! Keep em all coming!!  
  
The Drifter- Thanks for the review! I'm working on the next one so ya know, hopefully you won't be waiting as long for that one as you did this one!  
  
Verdanii-Thanks for all the reviews! They're great! Kudos to you! ^_^  
  
VanillaSuga- MUFFIN!! I UPDATED! HAH! lol You need to update yours! I'll keep on waiting til ya do! Oh yeah, I still gotta read Overtime. _ *Hands you the copy of the Brian and Justin sex tape! ^_^* hehe Hope ya like THAT! ;) Thanks for the reviews!!! LYLBJ! Oodles*o*Toodles xoxo*Sunshine  
  
Thugstra-You rock!!! You are like the coolest reviewer! I'm glad you think my story is funny! I try!! ^_^ Never heard of Lord of the Flies. Well maybe. :ponders: :) Thanks for all your reviews! You were my FIRST ONE! hehe   
  
DBH- Muffin, well its just kinda a nickname for my ol' buddy VanillaSuga! I decided to use it for Squall. ^_^ I dunno why! Thanks for the review!  
  
whitesparkles99-I'll work on the Rinoa and Squall for ya! Thanks for the review!   
  
All right dudes and chicks! I dunno if there are any dudes actually reading my story but oh well. ^_^ I'm working on chp. 6! I'll try to update faster! Hope ya liked the chapter! That's all for today!   
  
Oodles*o*Toodles  
  
xoxo*Sunshine*xoxo 


	6. Journey To Loire Mansion

Hey everyone! The long awaited chapter 6! _ Long updates..I know! No flamin me! Or I'll just hafta come after you! ;) Read and Review!   
  
~*~Journey To Loire Mansion~*~  
  
"Yeah, its gonna be a LONG day!" Selphie sighed jumping into bed next to Irvine. In less than 5 minutes, the three girls were sleeping and it was only a few hours time before they were soon going to be in the hands of Laguna Loire.   
  
*|*|*|*|*|*  
  
"Wake up!" Selphie whispered loudly. She blew in Rinoa's ear. "Wake up!" she whispered even louder. Finally, fed up that Rinoa was still sleeping and her and Quistis were already ready to go, the young girl jumped on the bed and sat on her friend. She started to tap on Rinoa's forehead and yell "Wake up!"  
  
Twisting and turning, the brown haired girl shot her eyes open only to see Selphie's face 4 inches from her own. She yelped and said, "Selphie what the hell are you doing?"  
  
Selphie, satisfied that she had successfully awoken her friend, stood up and crossed her arms. "I was waking your lazy ass up! Quisty and I are already packed! Get your big butt up and move!" Selphie said pointing to Rinoa's massive heap of bags.   
  
"Aw, c'mon! Lemme sleep a little longer!" Rinoa said turning to face Squall who was hanging off the other side of the bed with a little bit of drool coming out of his mouth.   
  
"Rin, get up!" Selphie pouted.  
  
"Chill Selphie!" Quistis started. "If Rinoa wants to be a beauty queen and sleep in, let her. She's just not as rugged as us. Too glammy." She said looking at her fingernails before picking up her own bags.   
  
Rinoa turned to Quistis, glared and flicked her off before turning back to her pillow. Quistis silently cursed at having her plan fail but tried another approach anyways.  
  
"Yeah, see? Told ya. Glam over there wants to look perfect for Laguna. Or perhaps maybe Squall." She grinned at seeing how fast Rinoa got up out of bed. She was great at persuading people.  
  
"Forget you two! I am not glammy! I'm just tired is all!" Rinoa exclaimed. She started yelling at them while packing her bags. She hadn't even noticed what she had done til Quistis interrupted her.  
  
"Looks like we're ready!" she said clapping her hands together. "Let's get the boys riled up though. We should really try to-" she stopped talking after Rinoa and Selphie had jumped to waking the boys up.  
  
Selphie had ran over to Irvine and began to jump on the bed. He woke up startled and was screaming something about not touching Moo Moo. Selphie stopped laughing at hearing Moo Moo and gave him a funny look before jumping off the bed to go wake Zell up.  
  
Rinoa had started to tickle Squall's face with her hair. She had seen it in a movie once and always wanted to try it. He itched his face and turned, throwing her off of his lap. Gettin frustrated that he wasn't waking up, she got on the opposite side of the bed and kicked him off. He flew to the ground pulling the sheets and Rinoa with him. She laughed while he was yelling angrily.   
  
He shoved her off him, stood up and began to dust himself off as if he were dirty. Rinoa rolled her eyes before picking herself off the ground too from laughing.   
  
Selphie had merely crashed on Zell's bed and tried to talk to him. Eventually she got the hint that he was hard to wake up as well and she threw the covers back. She began to draw on his rock hard muscular stomach and he woke up laughing.   
  
"Heh heh, sorry Zell. But I had to wake ya up!" She smiled nervously but sweat dropped when she saw him smile back.  
  
Quistis on the other hand was having a hell of a time waking Seifer up. She tried everything. Tickling, tracing, pulling back the covers, blowing in his ears, and even kicking him. He just wouldn't budge. Finally, she was fed up and stormed out of the cabin. Everyone watched to see what was going to happen.   
  
She came back with a bucket full of water and threw it on to Seifer. The others were too stunned to laugh. Seifer began to sputter and yell at Quistis. She only yelled back. Seeing Seifer's wet state made everyone laugh except Seifer and Quistis. They were too busy glaring daggers at each other.   
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Prick!"  
  
"Snob!"  
  
"Jerk!"  
  
"Whore!"  
  
"Dick!"  
  
Quistis threw the bucket at Seifer before turning and collecting her bags. He caught it in the stomach and got the wind knocked out of him. He just threw it down and punched the wall before going to change and grab his things.  
  
"Oh sheesh, a fight already." Selphie whispered to Rinoa.  
  
"What a pleasant morning this is going to be." She replied, both girls rolling their eyes.  
  
After everyone had collected their things, they started off with Zell and the girls in the lead and the other three boys walking 2 feet apart. Little did they know that they were already being followed and watched.  
  
*|*|*|*|*|*  
  
"I will not bring all of my men to be under your power! They answer to me and only me and you shall not have the pleasure of controlling them without me there, Leonheart!" General Caraway yelled.   
  
"You're a foolish man Caraway! With my help controlling your men, we can defeat anyone who tries to attack us!" Luke roared back.   
  
"General Caraway! Master Luke!" The two gentlemen turned from their quarrel to look at who had called them.   
  
"Yes Robert?" Caraway asked impatiently.   
  
"Sir, Miss Rinoa and Master Squall never made it Paris! None of the children that were on the plane did!" Robert explained hurriedly.   
  
"What?" Caraway and Luke asked in unison. They glared at each other one more time before running off in separate directions.  
  
"What the hell did Squall do now? Hyne, what would have happened to make them not arrive in Paris safely? The pilot-' Luke stopped and gasped. He ran in another direction. This time to a phone, to call his wife. He was going to get to the bottom of this.   
  
'Oh no! What if I lose Rinoa? I can't bear to not have any woman in my life.' Caraway thought to himself while running to his office. 'Hyne, I hope she's ok.' He ran into his office and picked up the phone.  
  
*|*|*|*|*|*  
  
"Ugh! I hate the rainforest!" Rinoa complained.  
  
"Me too!" Quistis agreed.  
  
"Here here!" Selphie piped in.   
  
"You girls are wimps." Seifer snorted.   
  
"Shut up!" they all yelled in unison. Twigs and leaves were in their hair and they had scrapes on their legs from the branches that poked out.   
  
"Are we almost there?" Selphie whined.  
  
"Yeah! We only have a few more minutes!" Zell said smiling.   
  
"Good!"  
  
"Hey Sunshine! He has a pool! Lets make some waves when we get there!"  
  
"Gotcha Zell!" Selphie winked and continued walking.  
  
Five minutes later, they all arrived at the mansion and the girls stood there in awe.  
  
"You said it was a big mansion but this is just huge!" Quistis exclaimed.   
  
The girls were just standing there until they were pushed along by the guys.  
  
Rinoa gasped and said, "Lets go get our rooms!"  
  
The three friends ran ahead of their guys and headed towards the mansion doors.   
  
*|*|*|*|*|*  
  
"Lord Laguna, the teens have arrived." Kiros said in a tired breath. "I ran here to tell you ahead of time."  
  
"Thank you Kiros. You and Ward greet them and show them to their rooms." Laguna sat twiddling his fingers slowly, back turned to his assistants. "I shall meet them at dinner tonight."  
  
"Yes sir." Ward said before turning on his heel and leaving with Kiros by his side.  
  
*|*|*|*|*|*  
  
"Sheesh! Big honkin doors!" Selphie said.   
  
"Yeah! Kinda creepy too." Rinoa said shivering unintentionally.   
  
The girls grabbed on to each other's arms automatically.  
  
"Knock Quisty!" Selphie whispered.  
  
"N-No!"   
  
Suddenly, the doors of the mansion opened up slowly to reveal two men and the girls stood there, frozen to the spot.  
  
"G'day Ladies." One of the men said smiling cheerfully.  
  
"How do ya do!"? The other said just as cheerful.   
  
The friends stood there looking at them. Finally regaining consciousness, Selphie spoke up, Hiya! I'm Selphie! What are your names pals?" Quistis and Rinoa just turned to look at her. She was so calm and relaxed now.  
  
"Ward here. Glad to meet ya Miss Selphie." Ward said shaking the girl's hand.'  
  
"Kiros." Kiros replied repeating Ward's moves.  
  
"Well ya'll seem pretty cool! This here is Rinoa and Quistis." Selphie said sounding like a cowgirl.   
  
"Pleasure to meet the both of you." Kiros said nodding at the girls.  
  
"Hello. Pleased to meet you too." Quistis said, shaking their hands.   
  
"Yeah, hi." Rinoa said shaking her head and repeating what Quistis had done.   
  
"Well, hello men!" Ward said brightly.  
  
The girls turned around to see who he was talking to and saw the guys, looking emotionless. All except Zell who was still smiling.  
  
"Put her there, Ward Ol' man!" Zell said doing a special high five with the two men.  
  
The other three guys just nodded or mumbled small "hey's".  
  
"Well, c'mon in! We have been waiting for you to get here." Kiros said leading them in.  
  
"Just grab your bags and we'll take you to your rooms." Ward said shutting the door behind them.  
  
They followed the men inside the mansion and began to walk up the massive staircase in front of them.  
  
The steps were all white marble up until the split where it became black marble. Ward and Kiros took them up the right staircase. It was long and the girls were gaping at all the pretty paintings on the wall while climbing.   
  
They walked down a long hall with deep crimson red carpet, still giving a clear view of the front door and then they climbed another staircase, not as long as the other one, with white marble steps.   
  
"Sheesh! This is a long way!" Irvine whined.  
  
"Oh shuddup you crazy hick! Its fun!" Selphie began laughing when Irvine stopped in his tracks from, being called a hick and she just started running up the steps giggling madly. Rinoa followed her laughing silently and Quistis just shook her head.  
  
The walked down another hall with soft white carpet. Since Selphie was jumping up and down with Rinoa running behind her laughing, she bumped right into Ward and fell back on her butt laughing.   
  
Ward chuckled and helped her up as Rinoa finally caught up with her.   
  
"Here is the girls' room." Kiros said. The girls looked at each other before turning to see that massive white doors with pink lining and pretty designs on them. They giggled and Kiros opened up the doors.  
  
Their giggles were stopped by their brief gasps.   
  
"Oh Hyne!" Quistis whispered excitedly.   
  
"This is great!" Rinoa said standing behind her.  
  
"Goody gumdrops!" Selphie squealed.   
  
The room was huge. It had very fluffy black carpet and a large balcony outside of two ceiling-high doors. The beds were tall and had canopies all far away. Three bathrooms were all on the right side of the room.   
  
The bed closest to the balcony had a baby blue canopy with silk pink sheets and a white silk down comforter. Zigzags split the beds apart. The next bed had a yellow silk canopy with black and white silk sheets. The silk down comforter was a light, baby yellow color.   
  
Next came another zigzag to bring out the third bed. It had a dark green canopy, dark, dark, dark brown silk sheets that were almost black *there is a difference* and a light/dark green silk down comforter.   
  
The three friends looked at each other before running in the room and jumping on any bed they could find.  
  
They were laughing and giggling the whole time. Ward Kiros and the other guys left them to go and find the boys' room.  
  
"Ah! This is so awesome!" Rinoa all but shouted.  
  
"I know! This place is big!" Quistis agreed sitting up.  
  
Selphie was jumping up and down squealing and shouting. "This place is gargantoumungo!"  
  
Rinoa and Quistis looked at her. She bounced down on her butt and began laughing hysterically, Rinoa following her.   
  
Rinoa was bouncing on the bed now. "This is just freaking cool!" Her and Selphie began kicking up and down until they fell down, laughing some more.  
  
"Pineapples!" Selphie stated. "Pick a bed!"  
  
The three girls ran to a bed. Selphie took the one by the balcony, Rinoa the camo one, and Quistis sitting where she was at the yellow bed.   
  
"Doesn't work! These colors suck with me! Switcheroo!" Rinoa said before running over to the one Quistis was at.   
  
The new arrangements were Selphie-camo bed, Rinoa-yellow bed, and Quistis balcony bed.   
  
"Fiddlers suck!" Selphie pouted. "I hate the edge!"  
  
"And no way in Captain Crunchies will I sleep in the middle! I need a window or a bathroom!" Rinoa replied.  
  
"Switchum!" Selphie said running to the middle bed.  
  
Rinoa was now at the balcony, Selphie in the middle, and Quistis by the bathroom. She had actually started to enjoy the running and switching around.   
  
"Ah! Much better!" Rinoa said. She threw her stuff down, the others following suit and they all jumped on their beds screaming.   
  
*|*|*|*|*|*  
  
Ward and Kiros continued walking another few feet until they came to the boys' room.  
  
"Here you are, Guys." Ward said slapping Zell another high five. "Enjoy!"  
  
The four teens walked into the room through the tall black doors and looked around. Seeing that it was actually one gigantic room split in two by a wall, they carried their stuff over to a bed and dropped their stuff in front of it. Zell took the one nearest the door they came in and the bathroom. Irvine took the one next to him leaving Seifer and Squall to walk through the large open doorway to the other two beds.   
  
They grumbled, knowing they had to share the room but accepted it anyways. All the beds were the same style and had the same black sheets but the other set of sheets mixed in, were different colors on each bed.   
  
Seifer's bed had black and gray sheets. Squall black and dark green, Irvine black and dark brown, and Zell had black with dark purple.   
  
The all lay down except for Zell. "Whoo hoo! C'mon pals! Aren't you excited! This place rules!" He began to bounce on the bed and punch the air as if he were boxing.   
  
"Shut the hell up man! We're tired!" Irvine grumbled.  
  
Zell stopped bouncing and just looked at him as if he were a parasite. "You suck. You kill all the fun man." He just sat on the edge of his bed with his arms crossed.  
  
Right when Irvine was about to fall asleep, there was a loud opening of a door and giggling.  
  
"Hey partners! This is so great huh?" Selphie laughed.   
  
"Definitely!" Zell agreed jumping up.  
  
"I love it here! It's so beautiful!" Rinoa said. She was laughing with Selphie.   
  
The two girls began spinning around in circles and were trying to run at the same time. Quistis just looked at them laughing but shook her head knowing they were crazy.   
  
They kept spinning until eventually they crashed into each other and fell down on their butts.   
  
Selphie giggled. "Chocomallow!" She said still giggling. Everyone turned to look at her and just stared.   
  
Rinoa was the only one still laughing with her and she said "Poppykosh."  
  
This time, all eyes were on Rinoa. She just kept laughing away and Selphie was the only one to agree that 'poppykosh' was a cool word.   
  
"What does uh, chocomallow mean Sunshine?" Quistis asked, confused.  
  
"Well hello! Chocolate and marshmallow. I love them together! It's my own! My precioussssssss." Selphie replied with a giggle. She sighed and continued on, "Don't ya just love Gollum?" She immediately began twirling again singing the ice cream truck song and just kept giggling.   
  
Rinoa stood up laughing and ran over to lie on Zell's bed.  
  
"So pals! What do ya wanna do?"   
  
"Well Rin, we could sleep, how about that?" Irvine said stuffing his head back into his pillow.  
  
"Or how about not!" Selphie piped in.  
  
"We could explore the mansion!" Quistis suggested. This caused Selphie to stop her giggling and twirling and Rinoa to look over at her.  
  
"Whoa! You wanna have some fun now!" Rinoa said laughing. "Bout damn time girly! Selphie! Get your crazy ass over here and let's go!"  
  
"I'm coming!" Zell added.  
  
"Okies! Let's move on out gang!" Selphie said. They all four linked arms and marched out of the room kicking their legs a little too high to be actually marching.   
  
"Man, they're hella crazy." Irvine said before turning back to his pillow.   
  
"Here, here." Seifer grumbled.   
  
Squall was just lying there not really paying attention. 'Hell yeah they're crazy.' he thought to himself before drifting off to sleep.   
  
*|*|*|*|*|*  
  
"Shh!" Selphie said turning to her friends. Rinoa was behind her and decided to have some fun.  
  
Suddenly Selphie was on the ground pouting.  
  
"Hah! You shoulda see your face! You didn't know what was coming!" Rinoa laughed.  
  
"You suck!" Selphie whined crossing her arms.  
  
"Aw, c'mon Selph, it was a joke!" Quistis reasoned with Rinoa still laughing.  
  
Selphie turned her head away and spotted something that interested her. Instantly she got up and started running.  
  
"Ice cream!" was all her friends heard her say. The word finally clicking in their brain, they tore after her, Rinoa in the lead still laughing.  
  
Selphie ran down stairs and dashed through hallways screaming and laughing. The three friends were right behind her but decided it better to let her find them again instead of them find her.  
  
Eventually they just kept walking and found her.  
  
"I don't see any ice cream!" Rinoa pouted.  
  
"Huh? Ice cream? Who said ice cream?" Selphie asked confused.  
  
"You did!" Quistis exclaimed.  
  
"Oh yeah! But, I forgot about that a long time ago. I just wanted to run around!"   
  
"Selphie, you're crazy." Quistis said, frustrated.  
  
Selphie giggled. " I know! I like it! But, guess what I found? I found the kitchen!"  
  
"Awesome!" Rinoa said.  
  
Zell was just standing there smiling.  
  
"Lets eat!" he said.  
  
Selphie held open the door to the kitchen. It was huge and she just smiled.   
  
They ran to the refrigerator and they were about to open until when, "What are you doing?"   
  
They stopped and looked behind them.  
  
There stood before them a tall woman dressed in crimson robes looking very strict.  
  
"Hi! I'm Selphie! What's your name?"   
  
The woman looked at her with disgust but said "I'm Edea. And, what are you children doing down here in the kitchen in your pajamas? You should be upstairs getting ready for dinner. Master Laguna expects all guests there by 7:00 sharp."  
  
"Uh, ok! Sorry Lady! Sheesh!" Rinoa grunted. She turned and left with Quistis and Zell following her.  
  
"Heh, we're sorry Ma'am. See ya at dinner!" Selphie smiled. "Oh! Do we must dress all formal? Cause I don't think I have formal clothes with me."  
  
Edea gave her a sharp look and asked t be taken to Selphie's room.  
  
Selphie sighed and led the way.  
  
When they got there, Rinoa was having a fit. "That mean lady! What the hell did it matter if we were in our pajamas or not? I mean its not like we were breaking anything!" She huffed and plopped down on her bed.  
  
Edea sighed and walked over to Rinoa. "Oh what are you doing here? Aren't you mad you're seeing us in our pj's again?" Rinoa asked huffily.  
  
In a small whisper Edea replied with, "Sorry hun. I'm not really a heartless, snobby, bitch. I just have to look that way in front of everyone so Master Laguna thinks I'm like that. I'll explain it tomorrow. Well walk around the mansion. Til then, I hafta be all bitchy." She winked and stood up looking strict again.  
  
"Yes, you are to dress formal for dinner. Gowns only and heels. Nothing raggedy." Edea walked over to a closet that was on the wall opposite all of the beds.   
  
She opened up the two doors and revealed over a hundred dazzling gowns all with matching shoes and hang bags and jewelry.  
  
"Dinner. 7:00. Don't be late." With that, she turned and left the girls. Zell was behind her heading towards hi own room.   
  
"Wow!" Quistis gaped. "These are gorgeous!"  
  
"You betcha! She's not so bad after all!" Rinoa agreed jumping off her bed and walking over to the large closet.   
  
"Hunkydory! She came through for us!" Selphie said.  
  
The three girls squealed and began rummaging through all of the dresses.  
  
*|*|*|*|*|*  
  
Edea had shown the boys all of the tuxes in their closet and all of the shoes to match.  
  
"Dinner at 7:00 sharp. Don't be late. I'll send Ward or Kiros up here to get you at 6:45." With that, she turned and left the boys to find their own tux.  
  
"Damn! This place is just so awesome!" Zell exclaimed.  
  
*|*|*|*|*|*  
  
"Master Laguna. They have received the information on dinner. Ward and Kiros will be up there to fetch them at 6:45." Edea reported to Laguna, bowing down to him.  
  
"Thank you Edea. Do the girls like their gowns?"  
  
"Yes, Master Laguna."  
  
"How are they? What are they like?"  
  
"Well Sir, they're all a bit giddy and jumpy but the short one is the most hyper. She is completely oblivious to anything wrong with the mansion and couldn't find a trap door if it was right in front of her."   
  
"Very well. I shall win them over tonight at dinner. I will gain their trust. Now get out of my presence and do some work." Laguna barked.  
  
"Yes Sir." Edea replied standing up and walking out of the room.  
  
Standing outside the door, Edea sighed. This was going to be hard. She couldn't let anything happen to those teens. And, she would make sure nothing would happen to them.   
  
*|*|*|*|*|*  
  
Here is the girl's bedroom set up:  
  
Balcony Rinoa's Bed_ Bathroom Door  
  
/ Selphie's Bed___ Bathroom Door  
  
/Quistis's Bed___Bathroom Door  
  
Closets____ C____ C____ __Door  
  
A little better to understand? lol Miss Honey helped me on that one! The bathrooms are all spread out though don't worry! And uh yeah. It's just a cool but confusing room!  
  
Verdanii~* Glad you liked the chappie! Thanks for reviewing! *Throws you a silky red rose.*  
  
The Drifter~* Sorry to leave ya hanging! hehe I love cliffies! ^_^ Thanks for the reviews! *Throws you a silky red rose*  
  
Honey~* HAH!!! I UPDATED BEFORE YOU! ^_* Thanks for reviewing ya muffin! Hyperness soon to come! hehe Your Inu story had better be up soon!!!! I'll be waiting here! *Throws you a silky red rose*  
  
ALL MY OTHER REVIEWERS!! I know I suck at updating things!!! I'm SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I know it takes me a long time to update. It's Spring Break and I've been really lazy! But thanks for reviewing anyways! lol *Throws silky red roses to everyone*  
  
Ok all! That's it for today! I'm open for suggestions or anything like that! Just drop em to me! By review or e-mail is cool. babygirl21_15@hotmail.com  
  
Bye Lovelies! Don't ask!  
  
Oodles*o*Toodles  
  
xoxo**Sunshine* 


	7. Swirls and Oreos

Chapter 7- Swirls and Oreos  
  
"Oh! They're so pretty!" Rinoa squealed running her hands through all of the fancy gowns. "I can't pick!"   
  
"I know me either!" Quistis said looking at the handbags. They turned and looked at Selphie who was just standing there gaping in front of her.   
  
"Oh My Hyne!!" She squeaked and jumped in the air clapping her hands together. "Look at all of these shoes!!" She ran over to the large shelves in front of her and began ogling at all of the designer shoes. "Gucci! Versace! Manolos! Oh My!" Rinoa and Quistis just laughed at her. "Do you know how much I love love love these shoes?" Selphie asked dumb struck. "I could rape them!"   
  
"Ew."   
  
"That's so wrong Selphie." Quistis said shaking her head. Shrugging them off, Selphie kept gawking at the shoes before her.  
  
"We need dresses first!" Rinoa announced.  
  
She began to look through them all and found many that she liked. There was a plain silk blue dress that was very flowy. It was an open V in the back and had silver chains connecting the two sides of the V together with spaghetti straps holding it up.  
  
Another one was black and loose. It was a strapless dress with layered frays. She liked it but decided to keep looking. When she turned around, she gasped and squealed. Selphie and Quistis stopped looking through the gowns and turned to look at Rinoa.  
  
"What's up?" Quistis asked confused.  
  
Rinoa ran over the dress she had found and pulled it off the rack.  
  
"I love this! Oh Hyne! I am so wearing it!" She ran out of the closet leaving two dumbstruck friends behind. They continued looking for about 5 minutes before Selphie jumped up and down clapping her hands.  
  
"Ah! I found mine!" She took hers off the rack and went to her bed.  
  
She set the dress down before running back into the closet to find shoes. She grabbed a pair that matched and ran back out the closet jumping up and landing in front of its doors. Quistis sighed. She couldn't find anything.   
  
'Damn, they have pretty dresses from what I saw but nothing is working for me.' Ready to give up, she began walking out of the closet brushing her hands through all of the dresses.  
  
A flash of color caught her eye and she stopped. She turned a few dresses back until she found the one she had seen. She gasped and grabbed it before running out of the room. The girls all walked in front of their beds so they could see each other. They glanced at each other and screamed loudly before laughing and giggling. They ran together for a hug and then ran off to get changed.   
  
Squall sighed and rolled over on his back. Irvine looked over at him before getting up off his own bed and walking over to Squall. He pulled a chair up and sat down.   
  
"What's on your mind man?" he asked smoothly. Squall looked at him before looking back up at the ceiling. "All right. Nevermind. You don't have to talk." Irvine said getting up. "I'll just go see if Rinoa can do something to brighten your spirits." he turned and began to walk away but Squall was immediately in front of him growling. "Heh, I know that would get you."  
  
Squall smacked the back of Irvine's head before turning and walking back over to his bed.   
  
'Damn woman.' he sighed and drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Rin!" Selphie called. "Will you do my hair?" Rin turned to look at her friend who was having a lot of problems. Rinoa snorted.   
  
"What the hell did you do?" Selphie let go of the small comb that was knotted in her hair and let it hang there. She flicked Rinoa off before pouting and stomping her foot.  
  
"Please?" She whined.  
  
"Yeah yeah I'll help." Rinoa said rolling her eyes at her immature friend. "Leave it to you to tangle your hair that's so short and literally impossible for anyone else to tangle."  
  
"Guys, does my hair look okay?" Quistis asked biting her lip as she watched Selphie stick her tongue out at the dark brown haired girl next to her. Her friends turned to look, smiled and nodded.  
  
"That looks so pretty Quisty!" Rinoa exclaimed.   
  
"Its superly duperly-OW! Rinoa what the hell are ya doin back there?" Selphie asked before swatting her friend's hand away and rubbing her head.  
  
"Sorry, but there was a knot and I don't do well with the patient part of doing hair." Rinoa said shrugging. "Now hold still before I cut your damn hair off! I really don't understand how you could manage to get this damn little comb stuck in your short hair!"  
  
Selphie stuck her tongue out at her and crossed her arms over her chest. Rinoa grinned and continued untangling her friend's hair.   
  
Finally, after 10 more minutes of pulling the strands out one by one, Rinoa took her brush and began to brush Selphie's hair out. She finished it.   
  
"Its the same!" Selphie said unhappily.   
  
"Pff, you can't do much with your hair! Its too short. Just use some mousse and style it or something." Rinoa said chuckling. She turned and began working on her own hair. She finished her hair in 20 minutes. She then began to do her makeup.   
  
She chose to do a smoky, cat style. She took her black eyeliner and put it on the bottom. She then took her liquid, dark chocolate brown eyeliner and made her cat shape on the top of her lid. She put a white frosty shadow over her lids and topped it off with black mascara.   
  
"There we go!" she said proudly. She walked over to Selphie who was having trouble with her make up.   
  
"Shit you!" Selphie said throwing down the brush she was holding.   
  
"Help?" Rinoa asked smiling. Selphie grumbled something about how she would kill the person who invented make up and dinner parties but nodded in response to Rinoa.   
  
Rinoa did a yellow/earthy tone for Selphie's makeup. She had light brown on her lids and above just below her eyebrows was a light barely noticeable sparkly yellow.   
  
The girls got dressed and admired themselves in their mirrors. Rinoa squealed. "Eep! I feel like a princess or something!" Her friends laughed and nodded their heads.   
  
"Shall we?" Selphie asked holding her arms out for her friends to take. They linked arms and began to gracefully walk out of their room down to dinner.   
  
"Damn! I look good in a tux!" Irvine exclaimed. He was checking himself out in the full body mirror by his bathroom. "Yeah. You know you love me." he said winking at his reflection and grinning.   
  
"Shut the fuck up cowboy!" Seifer grumbled.   
  
"Ready guys?" Zell asked enthusiastically. He inwardly grinned. He had spied on the girls and saw what they looked like for dinner. 'Those bastards are gonna die.' They all left and walked down to dinner.

"Ah, good. You're early." Laguna said in a low, creepy tone. The 4 boys looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"Yup, guess so! Where's the food?" Zell asked clapping his hands together.  
  
Laguna choked on his wine by the sudden outburst. "The ladies have not yet arrived. And we don't have the main course until after the first course."  
  
"Well, what's that gonna be? I'm starved." Zell pulled out a chair and sat with his elbows on the table and his chin resting in his hands.  
  
The other boys took seats around the table, a space between each of them. "It will be any minute now." Laguna said calmly.  
  
Just then, as if on cue, the three girls walked in wearing their gowns. 'Wow.' Squall thought when he saw Rinoa. Oddly enough, the same thing was going through Seifer and Irvine's minds about Quistis and Selphie.   
  
The friends walked gracefully in their gowns to their seats. Rinoa had a white halter top dress with a low V cut in the front and low scoop back. It was crunched up in a line from her belly button to the bottom of the V. It hugged her curves and flowed around her at the bottom. Selphie was wearing a light yellow, silk spaghetti strap dress the fit her snugly and made her complexion glow. There were sequins and diamonds scattered all over it, and it shined in the light.  
  
Irvine stood up and pulled out a chair for Selphie. She smiled and sat down while he pushed her in and walked back to his seat.  
  
Rinoa looked at Squall as if waiting for him to do the same but he was sitting there with a smug look on his face.  
  
Rinoa 'hmmfed' and sat down crossing her arms.  
  
Quistis then looked at Seifer in her pale pink halter top dress that was glittering and showing specks of light that were reflecting off of it. Seifer just stared at her with no expression on his face.  
  
"Aren't you going to sit down? I'm a little hungry." he asked her.  
  
Quistis narrowed her eyes and sat growled. She walked over to Seifer and slapped him upside the head before taking her seat.  
  
"Very well. Now that we are all here, lets eat!" Laguna said clapping his hands together.  
  
Dinner was quiet except for the few quarrels Quistis and Seifer had and the fact that Zell was constantly knocking things over trying to grab another piece of food.  
  
"Oops!" he said for the 12th time. He grinned sheepishly while taking a bite of the piece of bread he grabbed.  
  
Laguna began to rub his temples while waiters began clearing away the spilled platters.  
  
"Must you continue spilling things?" he asked Zell.  
  
Zell turned to look at him still munching on his bread but stopped when he saw Laguna's eyes swirl with black and red.  
  
He muttered a 'sorry' and excused himself. His friend looked after him with questioning looks on their faces.  
  
Squall, Irvine and Seifer excused themselves and went to go find Zell while the three girls sat and waited for a few more minutes before leaving themselves.  
  
Laguna watched them retreat to the staircase and growled before throwing his chair back and exiting the room.  
  
"I swear! They were swirling! And everything went quiet. He was staring me down man!" Zell thought he was going mad.  
  
Seifer and Squall just scoffed and went to change. Irvine sat by him and changed the subject by asking him loads of questions about the history of a muffin.  
  
A few minutes later the girls walked in the room dressed in their pajamas and walked over to Zell.  
  
"So what happened buddy?" Rinoa asked sitting down with him.  
  
"Yeah Zell, what were you freaking out about?" Selphie asked drifting to his suitcase of snacks.  
  
"That dude's eyes were swirling! I swear! They were all colorful with black swirls! It was creeping me the fuck out!!" Zell exclaimed throwing his hands up.  
  
"That would be cool to have eyes like that." Selphie said plopping down next to Quistis and eating Oreos.  
  
Everyone stared at her with lost expressions.  
  
"What? It would! In a freaky Halloween time of year! Or just to scare some little kids!" she chuckled and looked off into her own fantasy while the others just shook their heads and continued the conversation.  
  
"So, they were just swirling? That's it?" Quistis asked seriously. "Nothing else?"  
  
"No, everything was quiet. I mean you guys were talking but I couldn't hear. All I heard was his voice in my head and a growl from somewhere." Zell explained grabbing some Oreos for himself.  
  
Quistis tapped her chin with her finger and went deep into thought.  
  
"Hah! Right on! Go me!" Selphie said laughing out loud. Rinoa looked at her and rolled her eyes before turning back to Quistis. "What do ya think is going on Quisty?" she asked. "I'm not sure. But we had better watch ourselves. It obviously isn't good."  
  
'Well what about Edea? She was all of a sudden nice when she wasn't around any other workers. Maybe she knows." Rinoa suggested punching Selphie so she would shut up.  
  
''Ow!" she whined and punched Rinoa back. Soon they were in a full out pillow fight. Selphie was the first to grab the pillow she had been sitting on and smacked Rinoa in the head. Rinoa grabbed the pillow from behind Zell causing him to fall back and hit his head on the backboard.  
  
She ran over to Selphie and hit her across the face. They both laughed and Selphie chased after Rinoa.  
  
"I'm gonna kick your ass you crazy Muffin!" Selphie yelled.  
  
She tripped Rinoa who landed face down on the floor but luckily, her face hit her pillow. Selphie rolled her over and sat on her.  
  
She started to smack her face with the pillow but not too hard and all Rinoa could do was scream, laugh and try to hit back as best as she could. Then she rolled Selphie off of her and started hitting her back.  
  
"I'm gonna beat the Oreos out of you!! And then I'm gonna--oof!" Rinoa was suddenly picked up but not fast enough so Selphie couldn't hit her in the stomach one more time.  
  
"Let me go! I was on a roll!! C'mon lemme at her!" Rinoa was kicking and fighting to get towards Selphie who was laughing at Rinoa's face expressions.  
  
"Buddy chill!" Zell laughed before letting her go.  
  
"I'm gonna kick your ass Sunshine!"  
  
"Prepare to face my wrath Zephyr!"  
  
They went at it again and it only lasted for another 30 minutes until they were out of breath and slowly hitting each other on the head.  
  
"Wimp." Selphie said.  
  
"Coward."  
  
"Tramp."  
  
"Loser."  
  
"Freak."  
  
"Tranny."  
  
"Blow me."  
  
"Bite me."  
  
"Will you two old women shut up for 2 minutes?!" Quistis asked. "You're starting to give me a headache!" She couldn't help but laugh a little at her friends though.  
  
"But we're just smack getting started! smack" Selphie said hitting Rinoa and getting hit back.   
  
"Yeah uh huh sure. Let's go! They're crashed anyways!" Quistis said pointing to the four teens who were all asleep in their beds.  
  
"Well our room is too far. Can't we crash here tonight?" Rinoa asked yawning.  
  
"Sure. I don't care. I just want a bed." Quistis said jumping into bed with Seifer which whom she was closest to.  
  
"Ditto." Selphie yawned. She walked to Irvine's bed and fell asleep.  
  
"Ok, I'll take this loaf since Zell takes over the whole bed." Rinoa said snuggling up in the sheets of Squall's massive bed.  
  
Within minutes, they were all peacefully slumbering without a thought in their minds about Laguna's swirling eyes.  
  
Sorry it took so long people!! I had the biggest writer's block and I really still do! So if it takes a while to update again, SO SORRY! But ii shouldn't take as long as this one. I'm bad But Okies, I'm out for now!  
  
x o x o


End file.
